


SHANGRI-LA

by auloyaltea



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Conspiracy, Experiment Inaccuracies, Future Fic, Humanoid, Inspired by Elysium, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, M/M, Mention Harsh Word or Cursing, Multi, Research Object Park Jimin, Researcher Kim Taehyung, Science Fiction, Slight KookHope, Slow Burn, chronological plot, cyborg, prototype - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auloyaltea/pseuds/auloyaltea
Summary: Jimin… Kenapa bukan Tuhan saja yang menciptakan makhluk indah sepertimu?Sungguh surga dunia ini tak berarti apa-apa tanpamu di dalamnya.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: vminlokalfest2021





	SHANGRI-LA

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #023  
> This fics is slow burn, but i hope you can enjoy it.  
> Here the songs recommendation to accompany you while reading this story:  
> 1\. End of The World - Epik High feat Gsoul  
> 2\. Sweet Night - V  
> 3\. Forever and A Day - Wanna One  
> 4\. How'm I Doing - Eric Nam  
> 5\. Before The Sunset - Eric Nam  
> 6\. Good Bye Days - YUI  
> 7\. Neverending Story - Stray Kids  
> 8\. Error - VIXX  
> 9\. Ending Scene - IU

* * *

**_It's an obscure reality that darkens our future_ **

**_A world where constant desire and selfishness are entangled_ **

**_For humans, only humans are subject to check_ **

_-Epik High feat GSoul, End of The World-_

* * *

### 

###  **I. The Beginning**

Hari ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku hidup di dunia yang begitu luar biasa adalah tepat ketika aku berulang tahun yang ke-10 tahun. Aku diberi hadiah berupa android―robot asisten oleh kedua orang tuaku. Sehingga aku menjalani kehidupan dengan begitu nyaman dan tak pernah sekalipun merasa kesusahan. Berkat kemampuan dan kepintaran yang orang tuaku wariskan, aku juga berhasil masuk dalam suatu akademi pendidikan yang berfokus pada pengembangan teknologi―mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuaku. Sebelum jauh mengenal apa yang aku kerjakan saat dewasa, aku ingin membagi sejarah singkat mengenai tempat tinggalku terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, pada tahun 2002 dunia dihebohkan oleh kabar tentang sebuah pulau yang menghilang secara misterius dari muka bumi. Sayangnya, hanya sedikit manusia yang mengetahui di manakah letak pulau tersebut sebenarnya berada. Sebagian menganggap pulau tersebut hanyalah fiksi belaka, namun sebagian lainnya percaya bahwa pulau tersebut memang pernah ada. Bahkan ada seorang penulis yang mengaku sempat berlibur ke pulau cantik jelita—Hawaii atau Bali masih tak seberapa menurutnya _—_ menuliskan kisahnya dalam sebuah buku bertajuk ‘Surga yang Hilang’. Tentu hal ini mengundang kontroversi dan menjadi bahan perbincangan; antara kebenaran, kebohongan, khayalan atau ilusi yang dapat merenggut kewarasan. Semuanya simpang siur dan tak memiliki kepastian. Shangri-La, itulah sebutannya.

Shangri-La adalah surga dunia yang tak ada duanya. Bukan hanya elok secara nama, namun rupa. Sebuah pulau yang sejauh mata memandang selalu akan diliputi dengan keindahan; rerumputan hijau yang membentang luas, lautan dan pantai yang pasirnya bersih disertai deburan ombak juga burung yang berkoak, rumah-rumah mewah nan menawan, serta pulau yang tak pernah kekurangan sumber daya alam dan energi terbarukan. Fakta yang pasti mengenai Shangri-La adalah pulau tersebut tak bisa dimasuki sembarang makhluk hidup di bumi. Mengapa demikian? Karena semuanya dikendalikan oleh sistem dan teknologi yang _cukup_ _mengerikan_ namun hebat untuk membangun serta memimpin suatu peradaban. Negara adidaya sekalipun harus menjadi negara di bawah pengaruh pulau yang memiliki berjuta rahasia di dalamnya. Sehingga kehebohan mengenai pulau yang hilang dari muka bumi, tidak bisa dianggap benar seratus persen. Pulau tersebut ada dan tak pernah ke mana-mana.

Sejak tahun 1945 (tepatnya setelah berakhirnya perang dunia II), penduduk asli dari pulau Shangri-La melakukan banyak upaya untuk meningkatkan taraf hidup umat manusia dengan menciptakan berbagai teknologi menggunakan sumber daya tak terbatas. Pulau ini sangat kaya, masyarakat hanya perlu dibina dan segalanya diatur sedemikian rupa. Sehingga sistem kepemimpinan pun dibentuk, selayaknya membangun suatu negara. Pulau ini dipimpin oleh seorang Presiden, klan Kim-lah yang secara turun-temurun selalu menempati posisi-posisi strategis dalam struktur ketatanegaraan. Namun karena ayahku tak memiliki minat dalam dunia politik, ia melepaskan apa yang seharusnya didapatkan—Menteri Koordinator Bidang Kecerdasan Buatan.

Ayah lebih memilih menjadi orang yang terjun langsung dalam penelitian ketimbang duduk manis di singgasana dan tak ada menarik-menariknya. Sedari kecil ayah telah menjadi _maniak_ teknologi. Bahkan di usianya yang ke-9 tahun ia sudah bisa membuat sensor gerak mulut manusia dan menerjemahkannya ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Hingga akhirnya sensor tersebut terus-menerus mengalami pengembangan, yang semula _output-_ nya hanya berupa tulisan berubah menjadi ucapan atau lisan—bersuara. Tentu hal ini membantu untuk memudahkan manusia yang memiliki kekurangan fisik di zaman itu.

  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

###  **II. The Growth**

Kim Taehyung, itulah namaku. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya bahwa aku menjalani kehidupan dengan begitu nyaman dan tak pernah sekalipun merasa kesusahan. Sejak kecil hidup bergelimang harta, penuh suka cita dan tentunya memiliki orang tua yang luar biasa.

Aku lahir di tahun 2095, benar-benar akhir abad ke-21. Saat itu usia kedua orang tuaku telah mencapai 100 tahun. Normalnya, dalam sistem reproduksi manusia―khususnya wanita akan mengalami penurunan fungsi dan kemudian terjadilah peristiwa menstruasi terakhir atau disebut _menopause_ ketika sudah memasuki usia antara 45-55 tahun. Tapi di Shangri-La segalanya _hampir_ tak ada yang tak mungkin. Semua _bisa_ jadi memungkinkan. Semua yang dianggap khayalan justru menjadi sumber inspirasi untuk dijadikan kenyataan. Semua yang dianggap tabu justru diupayakan untuk menjadi penemuan terbaru. _Akan tetapi,_ _apakah ini semua tak menyalahi takdir Tuhan?_ Sayangnya, aku tak mempunyai jawaban.

Selama 33 tahun aku hidup di pulau ini, setiap harinya yang dilakukan manusia―peneliti adalah memikirkan _‘apa yang belum ada?’; ‘apa yang belum dibuat?’; ‘apa yang kurang?’; ‘apa yang salah?’; ‘apa yang harus diperbaiki?’;_ _‘apa yang harus diganti?’; ‘apa yang harus dibuang?’_ dan _‘apa yang harus dikembangkan lagi?’;_ sehingga berkat lingkungan semacam itulah yang membentuk karakter atau pribadiku sebagai orang berjiwa kompetitif, terlalu berambisi akan sesuatu dan tentunya aku selalu merasa hebat. Dunia seakan dekat, surga seakan dalam genggaman. Manusia cerdas tak akan pernah terkalahkan. Itulah yang aku rasakan.

Laju pertumbuhan penduduk dalam pulau Shangri-La sendiri tidak begitu pesat. Manusia cerdas dan modern cenderung mempunyai banyak kegiatan sehingga mereka tak menjadikan ‘ _sex’_ dan ‘ _punya keturunan’_ sebagai prioritas utama dalam kehidupan. Tapi tetap, demi keberlangsungan kehidupan di pulau ini, setidaknya suatu keluarga harus memiliki seorang anak, saat usia berapa pun asal tak lebih dari usia 190 tahun, karena batas maksimal usia manusia di pulau ini hanyalah 200 tahun. Jadi, mempunyai anak di pulau Shangri-La tidaklah lebih dari sekedar formalitas, kebutuhan demi mempertahankan eksistensi manusia—mempertahankan klan dan kekuasaan serta menjaga apa yang semestinya dijaga. Solusi termudah untuk masyarakat di pulau Shangri-La mempunyai keturunan adalah dengan metode _In Vitro Fertilization_ (IVF) atau bayi tabung, sungguh itu bukanlah penemuan terbaru, di belahan bumi mana pun hal ini sangatlah biasa. Beberapa rekan peneliti masih terus _mencoba_ untuk menciptakan alat yang bisa memiliki fungsi seperti rahim, mereka ingin mengembangkan lebih jauh metode IVF, karena meskipun sel telur sudah berhasil dibuahi oleh sperma dan menghasilkan embrio di dalam tabung pembuahan, tetap saja embrio tersebut harus dipindahkan ke dalam rahim. 

Perlukah aku menceritakan proses bayi tabung itu terjadi? _Hmmm_ aku sendiri pun belum pernah mencobanya secara langsung, lagi pula aku masih muda dan belum terpikirkan dalam benakku untuk segera memiliki anak, bahkan pasangan— _wanita_ saja belum ada. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai pasangan bila yang kulakukan setiap harinya hanyalah meneliti dan lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan para android? Jadi, yang aku tahu hanya sebatas teori dan juga mengamati hasil penelitian dari sesama rekan peneliti. Yang jelas dengan dilakukannya bayi tabung, manusia—wanita memiliki peluang lebih besar untuk mendapatkan keberhasilan kehamilan serta memiliki bayi yang sehat. Setelah embrio dinyatakan sehat dan tidak memiliki risiko penyakit yang dapat diturunkan, maka kemudian dapat ditanam pada rahim. Seperti itulah kurang lebihnya.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya _bagaimana bisa manusia hidup sampai usia 200 tahun di pulau ini?_ Tentu bisa. Jauh sebelum aku lahir, ayahku beserta timnya melakukan penelitian dan pengembangan alat untuk dapat meregenerasi sel-sel manusia secara cepat, memperlambat proses penuaan pada setiap sistem organ manusia dan membuat alat yang mampu menyembuhkan segala penyakit yang ada di dunia, bahkan yang lahir dengan mengalami kekurangan fisik pun dapat _dipulihkan_ dan menjalani kehidupan yang sempurna. 

Alat-alat tersebut terus diperbarui algoritmanya, wujudnya, tingkat keamanan sistemnya serta keakuratannya. Semua yang hidup di Shangri-La pasti bisa mendapatkan segala fasilitas tersebut, asalkan ia memang terlahir di sana. Mengapa begitu? Karena setiap manusia yang lahir di Shangri-La akan memiliki cap identitas pada kulitnya dan itu menyatu dengan DNA. Pihak rumah sakit telah bekerja sama dengan pemerintah untuk melakukan semua ini, tentunya didukung oleh para pakar di bidang teknologi itu sendiri. Sehingga hidup di Shangri-La tak perlu repot lagi seperti manusia di abad ke-20 dan 21 pada umumnya (di luar pulau Shangri-La) yang harus sibuk mengurus akta kelahiran, kartu tanda penduduk dan lain-lainnya; sebagai dokumen penunjang yang memberikan informasi data diri serta keluarga. 

Pada cap identitas di kulit―biasanya pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri―sudah menyimpan informasi; seperti nama, tanggal lahir, golongan darah, nama orang tua, serta alamat. Tak lupa sidik jari pun terdata dengan sempurna untuk kepentingan keamanan lebih lanjut. Semua data informasi manusia di pulau Shangri-La tersimpan secara rapi dan terstruktur dalam sebuah _database_ maupun penyimpanan _cloud_ yang dijaga ketat keamanannya oleh para IT administrator menggunakan serangkaian _security code_ yang rumit untuk dipecahkan. Selain cap identitas, pada bagian belakang telinga sebelah kanan manusia akan terdapat sebuah slot _chip card_ yang berfungsi sebagai _control brain system_ , sehingga dari sanalah pengaturan usia ditetapkan sedari manusia tersebut dilahirkan. Kecuali pada suatu saat manusia tersebut memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya lebih dulu dari waktu yang seharusnya atau ia mati terbunuh―meregang nyawa, tentu alat super hebat milik pulau Shangri-La pun tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan.

  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

###  **III. Changed**

Tiba-tiba aku teringat masa sekolah. Sedari kecil aku hanya berteman akrab dengan dua orang saja, yaitu Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jeongguk. Kami bertiga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, jelas saja karena kami bertetangga dan juga berada di akademi yang sama. Saat itu mentor kami yang bernama Profesor Min Yoongi menceritakan sejarah penemuan robot, masa revolusi industri dan lain sebagainya.

Supaya tidak terlalu panjang menyebut namanya, aku lebih sering memanggilnya Mr. Yoon. Kebetulan orang tuaku juga kenal dengannya. Di kelas, Mr. Yoon juga sempat bercerita bahwa ia pernah hidup sebagai seorang _cyborg_ sebelum alat untuk penyembuhan segala penyakit yang ada di dunia lulus pengujian. Sama seperti Dick Cheney (Wakil Presiden AS ke-46) yang merupakan seorang _cyborg_ karena dia pernah mengalami gagal jantung stadium akhir dan membuat dirinya harus memiliki implan pompa darah yang disebut _Left Ventricular Assist Device_ (LVAD) untuk menggantikan hampir seluruh fungsi jantungnya. Dia juga memiliki defibrilator otomatis yang terpasang sebelum mendapat LVAD. Orang-orang dengan alat pacu jantung, implan _chip_ retina untuk melawan degenerasi makula (gangguan penglihatan pada orang tua), dan implan koklea (prosedur medis berupa pemasangan alat elektronik khusus untuk membantu penderita gangguan pendengaran parah agar dapat mendengar)―semuanya adalah _cyborg_.

Setelah dirasa alat penyembuhan segala penyakit siap untuk dilakukan pengujian, Mr. Yoon-lah yang turun menjadi relawan. Dia dengan sukarela menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dijadikan _sebagai_ bagian dari subjek penelitian. _Trial_ dan _error_ silih berganti dilakukan serta _berdatangan_ , hingga akhirnya alat tersebut benar-benar layak untuk diedarkan dan Mr. Yoon dapat sembuh sepenuhnya tanpa perlu lagi menggunakan LVAD untuk menjalani kehidupan. Alat tersebut ukurannya sangat besar, serta bentuknya menyerupai alat untuk CT _Scan_ dan MRI dengan dilengkapi kaca tabung yang dapat menutupi seluruh bagian tempat tidurnya. Alat tersebut akan terhubung dengan monitor yang dapat menampilkan serangkaian data diri pasien sesuai dengan cap identitas pada pergelangan tangannya, jenis penyakit yang diderita, serta perintah-perintah lainnya untuk melakukan pemulihan atau penyembuhan. Alat tersebut diberi nama _magical bed_.

_Magical bed_ benar-benar pengembangan dari CT _Scan_ dan MRI (keduanya digunakan untuk membantu dokter mendiagnosis suatu penyakit― _pada masanya_ ). Jikalau CT _Scan_ memiliki efek samping yang cukup berbahaya karena radiasi sinar X dan MRI yang prosesnya cenderung bising, membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dan berpotensi menyebabkan klaustrofobia (cemas karena berada di ruang mesin tertutup); lain halnya dengan _magical bed_ yang dapat memproses segalanya dengan cepat, akurat dan tak menimbulkan kebisingan apa pun. Sangat aman untuk digunakan serta tentunya dapat menyembuhkan, bukan hanya sekedar diagnosis saja yang diberikan.

Mr. Yoon juga menjelaskan bahwa pada awalnya _magical bed_ hanya digunakan untuk penyembuhan penyakit saja, namun karena pemerintah ingin pulau Shangri-La mulai melakukan efisiensi; maka alat untuk dapat meregenerasi sel-sel manusia secara cepat, serta alat untuk memperlambat proses penuaan pada setiap sistem organ manusia, digabung ke dalam _magical bed._ Perlu waktu kurang lebih 10 tahun untuk benar-benar mewujudkan semuanya secara sempurna.

Keberadaan _magical bed_ tentu sangat mempermudah pekerjaan para dokter dan juga perawat di rumah sakit. Pekerjaan mereka juga dipermudah lagi dengan adanya para perawat android yang sudah terprogram untuk menguasai berbagai ilmu medis serta bagaimana caranya melayani para pasien atau keluarga pasien. Sehingga lebih banyak dokter yang turut serta atau bergabung dalam tim penelitian, karena tugas mereka sudah ada yang _menggantikan_ dan mereka juga merasa inilah yang benar-benar dibutuhkan demi kemajuan peradaban. Katakanlah mereka semua sudah terlalu terlena dengan segala teknologi yang ada, sehingga _rasa kemanusiaan cenderung dipertanyakan_.

Ibuku selalu bilang, " _menjadi seorang ilmuwan terkadang sungguh membebani diri_. _Akankah kita bisa menanggung segala dosanya setelah mati?"_ tapi aku lebih memilih untuk tak mau benar-benar mengerti― _saat ini_.

  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

###  **IV. New Era**

Seperti hari-hari yang biasa kulalui, kini aku sedang berjalan mengitari gedung tempatku bekerja dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Aku sedikit lelah, tapi aku tak bisa tidur di ruang istirahat. Jeongguk dan Hoseok sudah menginvasi ruangan. Entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Entah siapa yang memulai, entah siapa yang mendominasi, samar aku mendengar seperti ada suara rintihan _hina_ di balik pintunya. Tentu hal itu membuatku langsung balik kanan, bubar, jalan. 

Aku bukan tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Secara logika, lelaki dengan usia matang tentu ingin melakukan banyak percobaan dengan tubuhnya sendiri, mulai merasa tertarik dengan seseorang dan secara naluriah membutuhkan tempat pelampiasan. Aku sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkan _gender_ maupun usia. Kalau sudah suka, ya sudah, mau apalagi? Tapi terkadang aku berpikir, _apa aku ini aseksual ya?_ Mengapa aku tak pernah merasa benar-benar tertarik dengan manusia? _Ah_ , entahlah. Berpikir semacam ini justru membuatku semakin lelah.

“Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Kim Namjoon! Aku belum selesai bicara!”

Seseorang tampak berbicara dengan nada yang meninggi dan menyebut nama Presiden pulau Shangri-La. Aku terdiam. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok di depan sana dari tempatku berdiri saat ini, hanya saja dari suaranya aku seperti mengenalinya.

“Tidak bisa, Kim. Aku tidak ingin teknologi ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Aku tidak yakin di luar pulau Shangri-La ada yang sanggup menanganinya. Jadi, batalkan segala rencana kerja sama dengan para negara adidaya untuk teknologi yang satu ini.”

“Tapi Namjoon, ini peluang untuk kemakmuran pulau kita selama 100 tahun ke depan!”

“Ini kali kedua kau memanggil namaku tanpa rasa hormat, Kim. Yang jelas jawabanku tetap tidak.”

Aku dengan segala rasa penasaranku, akhirnya berjalan menuju sumber suara. Saat aku sudah semakin dekat dan berencana untuk sembunyi di balik tembok, pria berbadan besar dan berwibawa yang namanya sedari tadi dipanggil, tiba-tiba menyebut namaku.

“Kim Taehyung.”

Sungguh aku terkejut. Aku tertangkap basah. Mau tak mau aku harus keluar dari persembunyianku.

“S-selamat sore Presiden Kim Namjoon,” ucapku takut-takut.

Benar dugaanku bahwa aku mengenali suara meninggi yang sempat kudengar sebelumnya. Itu adalah suara dari Menteri Koordinator Bidang Kecerdasan Buatan―Kim Seokjin.

Kim Seokjin melihat ke arahku, kemudian berpaling kembali menghadap ke arah Sang Presiden, mendengus kesal dan langsung saja meninggalkanku bersama orang nomor satu di pulau ini.

“Kenapa kau berkeliaran seorang sendiri, Tae? Mana teman-temanmu?”

“H-hanya ingin. M-mereka sedang…” 

Aku ragu untuk menjawab dengan ucapan sehingga aku hanya memberi sedikit kode dengan gerakan jari. Sumpah tiba-tiba aku merasa bodoh di depan pria terhormat ini. Tapi sepertinya pria yang lebih tua dariku ini paham maksudku tanpa perlu kujelaskan lebih jauh, karena kemudian ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak lupa lesung pipi itu muncul dan membuat wajahnya tampak begitu menawan. Jika saja aku adalah _wanita_ atau mungkin orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, aku pasti akan mencintai pria yang ada di depanku ini sejak lama. Beberapa detik aku terbuai dengan pemikiran di kepalaku sendiri, lalu dia menepuk pundakku berulang kali untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku ke permukaan.

“Taehyung, kau oke? Kau terlihat tidak fokus.”

“ _Ah_ , maaf Presiden Kim. Mungkin ini efek karena saya belum benar-benar beristirahat di minggu ini.”

“Mengapa kau tak pulang saja? Memangnya apa yang sedang kau dan timmu lakukan?”

“Maunya sih begitu. Hanya saja _magical bed_ untuk hewan sedang di- _upgrade_ sistemnya. Seperti yang Anda tahu kalau pengembang sistem sebelumnya sudah tutup usia saat jadwal _upgrade_ akan dilaksanakan.” 

“ _Oh_ benar, aku ingat.”

Kami kemudian saling diam. Menikmati semilir angin yang berembus di pagi menjelang siang ini dan tanpa terasa aku terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki pria yang berada di sampingku.

“Apa kau tadi mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Seokjin?” tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. “Sedikit.”

Ucapanku pun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lagi olehnya. Hingga akhirnya aku tersadar jikalau aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari tempatku seharusnya berada. Kini aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk Istana Kepresidenan pulau Shangri-La bersama sang empunya tentunya. Aku mulai _celingak-celinguk_ , merasa bingung, gugup, dan serba salah. Istana Kepresidenan dan gedung penelitian memang berada di kawasan yang sama, tapi tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya untuk menginjakkan kaki di sini.

“Masuklah,” ucapnya dengan suara halus tapi penuh dominasi.

Sang pemimpin rakyat pun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sekarang aku bukannya terpesona, melainkan mulai merasa _sedikit_ takut. Ini kali pertama untukku masuk ke dalam ruangan milik orang nomor satu di Shangri-La. Pria yang lebih tua dariku ini mulai berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di salah satunya.

“Silakan duduk.”

Mau tak mau aku memenuhi permintaannya atau malah itu adalah sebuah perintah? _Ah_ entahlah, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari sini.

“Akhirnya, aku merasa lebih aman,” ucapnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan ternyata pria berwibawa ini memperhatikan kebingunganku.

“Taehyung. Kesampingkan segala formalitas untuk saat ini, berbicaralah dengan leluasa.”

_Deg_.

Sebuah memori lama seperti tergali dan muncul lagi di kepalaku. Berdasarkan silsilah keluarga, ayah dari Kim Namjoon adalah kakak kandung dari ayahku atau lebih tepatnya ia adalah sepupuku. Dulu aku sangat mengaguminya, _mungkin_ sekarang masih. Aku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi empat mata dengannya seperti ini, apalagi sejak ia mulai dipersiapkan sebagai penerus tahta pulau Shangri-La.

Aku ragu, apakah aku boleh berlaku santai sekarang? Rasanya sangat asing, canggung, sungguh aku sangat bingung. Entah sudah berapa kali aku merasa bingung di hadapan sosok ini.

“Tae?”

“I-iya Pres― _ah ah_... _H-hyung_ ,” ucapku berantakan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

“Hahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali, masih seperti dulu.”

“Enak saja, aku sudah dewasa sekarang ya!” jawabku kali ini dengan lantang.

“Masa iya? Kau masih seperti adik kecil menurutku. _Hmm_ ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Paman dan Bibi? Mereka sehat?”

“ _Cih_ ,” cibirku. “Ayah dan Ibu sehat, masih sibuk seperti biasa.”

“Begitukah? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu mereka. Tapi setidaknya mereka berdua masih hidup dan kau masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah sebatang kara, Tae.” Ucapnya disertai senyum yang agak pahit.

Seketika aku merasa makin serba salah. “Apa _Hyung_ masih tak mau mengungkap kebenaran tentang kematian _mereka_ ke publik? Ini semua ulah dari keluarga serakah itu, ‘kan?”

Pria di hadapanku menggelengkan kepala dan mendengus pasrah. Kemudian ia berkata, “tidak mungkin jika aku mengungkapkan ke publik, Tae. Jika aku mengungkapkannya, mungkin besok aku hanya akan tinggal nama.”

Seram. Kejam. Dunia politik sangatlah suram. Mungkin inilah mengapa ayahku sangat tidak ingin menduduki jabatan apa pun di struktur ketatanegaraan. Klan Kim adalah klan dengan populasi tertinggi di pulau Shangri-La dan kemudian disusul oleh Klan Lee, sehingga mereka tak akan segan-segan untuk saling _melumatkan_ satu sama lain hanya demi sebuah jabatan, kekuasaan, dan keserakahan.

“Menurutmu, apa yang salah dengan pulau ini, Tae?”

“Maksudnya, _Hyung_?”

“Iya. Aku sekarang bertanya kepadamu sebagai sesama manusia, bukan antara pemimpin rakyat dan ilmuwan.”

“ _Ah_ , sejujurnya aku masih tak paham konteks yang ingin _Hyung_ bicarakan. Tapi jikalau berbicara tentang manusia, selama ini yang aku pertanyakan adalah _masih ada atau tidak sebenarnya rasa kemanusiaan di pulau ini_? Apa _Hyung_ juga merasakan hal yang sama?”

Pria di hadapanku tersenyum dan lesung pipi itu muncul lagi. Ia membuka kancing jas yang sedang digunakan dan dilanjut dengan membuka jasnya serta menyampirkannya di sisi kiri sofa. Masih diam tanpa kata, ia pun membuka kancing pada kedua lengan kemejanya dan menggulung lengan kemeja tersebut sampai bertemu dengan siku. Tampak ia mulai menyamankan diri di sofanya, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara kembali.

“Persis. Sejujurnya aku juga mempertanyakan itu sejak aku berusia 5 tahun _kurang lebih_. Aku juga penasaran, sebenarnya kita hidup ini untuk apa? Dan mengapa pulau Shangri-La harus menjadi pulau yang berbeda dari seluruh pulau atau negara di dunia? Beratus-ratus tahun dalam sejarahnya, pulau Shangri-La tidak pernah _benar-benar_ dijajah, hanya sedikit terkena imbas dari peperangan masa lampau. Justru sejak kebangkitan nenek moyang kita dari perang dunia II, Shangri-La yang mulai menjajah dunia. Tentu dengan segala keegoisan dalam penguasaan teknologi itu sendiri.”

Aku belum berencana untuk menjawab omongannya dan tampaknya Namjoon- _hyung_ pun masih mau berbicara.

“ _Mungkin_ seharusnya aku tidak pernah terlahir di bumi, begitu pun kau dan teman-temanmu. Sehingga aku merasa kita ini tak lebih dari sekedar makhluk percobaan _menurutku_ ,” ia melanjutkan.

Aku terdiam cukup lama untuk mencerna segala yang diucapkan oleh sepupu lelakiku ini. Dapat dikatakan bahwa Shangri-La lebih _ganas_ daripada penjajah mana pun, meski sistem kepemimpinan di pulau ini bukanlah sistem kediktatoran seperti yang dilakukan oleh Adolf Hitler― _rezim Nazi populer karena dapat memulihkan perekonomian Jerman, namun tak lebih dari rezim yang menjadikan rasisme terutama antisemitisme sebagai bagian dari ideologi_ ―merasa lebih unggul dari ras mana pun. Namun kini, Shangri-La hampir tiada beda. Para peneliti seperti sedang berlomba-lomba untuk melakukan atau menciptakan teknologi terbaik dan para petinggi negeri seperti sedang menebarkan benih-benih rasa iri kepada negara atau pulau lainnya.

“Apa kau tahu berapa banyak jumlah anak-anak di pulau Shangri-La saat ini, Tae?”

“Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_. Bagian administratif pasti lebih mengetahui itu.”

Namjoon- _hyung_ mengangguk seraya berucap, “tidak lebih dari 200, Tae. Sangat sedikit. Angka kelahiran per tahun sejak 10 tahun terakhir ini hanya berkisar 2-5 anak saja. Ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bagus.”

“ _Hmmm_ … Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu _Hyung_? Apa kau sudah _kepikiran_ untuk menikah? Kau juga perlu pendamping hidup agar tak menjadi sebatang kara lagi. Dan… segeralah untuk mempunyai anak setelahnya, yang banyak bila perlu. Hancurkan stigma masyarakat yang merasa _‘cukup punya 1 anak saja, karena kalau banyak anak nanti malah berebut kursi kekuasaan’_. Gila! Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan generasi selanjutnya jika pulau ini terus begini. Memperlambat kematian dengan menjadi awet muda terus-menerus. Lama-lama aku muak juga.”

“Hahaha. Akan kupikirkan segera, karena para Menteri juga sudah mendesakku untuk memiliki pendamping. Mereka selalu berkata ‘ _masa pulau Shangri-La tak punya Ibu?_ ’”

“Dasar orang-orang menyebalkan! Mungkin ada untungnya Ayahku membenci politik, jadi aku juga tidak perlu pusing-pusing meneruskan jabatan yang harus diemban.”

“Tapi tetap saja, jikalau terjadi kondisi di luar kendali maka kau yang akan naik tahta menjadi Presiden untuk menggantikanku, Tae. Secara teknis dalam aturan perundang-undangan pulau Shangri-La dan garis keluarga kepresidenan, tertulis semacam itu _(jikalau keluarga kandung tak ada lagi yang hidup, maka keluarga paling dekatlah yang menggantikan)_.”

“ _What the heck?_ Ini sistem presidensial atau monarki sebenarnya?”

Namjoon- _hyung_ mengedikkan bahunya seraya berkata, “kenyataannya memang begitu, Tae. Kau harus siap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuknya.”

“ _Hell, no!_ Siapa sih yang bikin aturan begitu?”

“Cicit kita, _mungkin_.”

“Semoga kau berumur panjang ya, _Hyung_. _Aish_ …”

Sosok di hadapanku kembali tersenyum dan kemudian ia berkata, “bagaimana denganmu, Tae? Apakah kau sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pendampingmu kelak?”

“ _Hah?_ Jangan bercanda _Hyung_. Sampai detik ini belum ada orang yang bisa menarik perhatianku, melebihi hewan piaraanku―Yeontan atau androidku―Tata.”

“ _Hmmm_ … _I see_. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat simulasi?”

“Simulasi?”

“Iya, simulasi untuk merasa tertarik dengan orang lain, untuk bisa memperlakukan orang lain dengan penuh cinta. Karena aku rasa kita berdua ini sama. Sama-sama pria malang yang meragukan kekuatan cinta akibat terlalu lama hidup dan bergantung dengan segala teknologi yang ada.”

“Caranya?”

  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

  
  


Rasanya aku mulai tak nyaman dengan segala posisi tidurku di atas kasur, tapi sungguh mata ini masih mengantuk dan aku benar-benar enggan membuka kedua mata. Sampai akhirnya terdengarlah suara, “Taehyung- _ssi_ , waktunya bekerja.”

“ _Hmmm_ , Tata bangunkan aku 5 menit lagi,” ucapku sambil memeluk guling.

“Tidak bisa Taehyung- _ssi_. Jadwal hari ini, pukul 10 pagi ada pertemuan khusus dengan Presiden Namjoon di auditorium dan sekarang sudah pukul 09.45.”

“ _Shiiiit_ , kenapa kau tak membangunkanku dari tadi?” ucapku terkejut.

“Sudah saya lakukan, tapi kau tidak merespon.”

_Sial, sial, sial, sial_.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Padahal aku sudah menanti pertemuan ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu―sejak terakhir kali aku berbincang panjang lebar dengan sepupuku satu-satunya. Bergegas aku lari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelahnya meraih apa pun yang bisa kugunakan dari _walk in closet_ milikku. Aku melirik sebentar pada cermin dan _tampan_ , aku tak pernah meragukan ketampanan yang ayah wariskan kepadaku.

“Ayah dan Ibu di mana?” tanyaku pada Tata.

“Tuan dan Nyoya sudah berangkat sejak pukul 8 pagi.”

“ _Hmmm_ , begitu. Ya sudah, jangan lupa bersihkan rumah seperti biasa dan beri makan Yeontan juga sesuai jadwal,” ucapku sambil menghampiri Yeontan yang sedang bergelung di lantai.

“Baik.”

“ _Daddy_ harus pergi sayang, jangan nakal ya,” ucapku pada Yeontan dan dihadiahi gonggongan oleh anak bulu itu.

Aku pun segera menuju ke depan pintu untuk memakai sepatu dan berpamitan dengan Tata. “Oke, aku pergi.”

“Hati-hati di jalan.”

  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

Aku tiba di auditorium tepat pukul 10 pagi, untung saja mobil super cepatku berhasil melewati lampu lalu lintas lima detik sebelum lampu tersebut berubah menjadi merah. Kini hampir seluruh kursi dipenuhi oleh para peneliti dan juga dokter. Beberapa wajah familier yang menduduki posisi-posisi dalam struktur ketatanegaraan pun tampak hadir di ruangan ini, _mungkin_ dikarenakan Presiden pulau Shangri-La yang akan menjadi pembicara utama.

“Kim Taehyung! Sekalian saja tidak usah datang!” Hoseok geram.

“Paling dia kesiangan,” sambar Jeongguk.

Aku mendengus dan segera menduduki kursi tepat di sebelah kiri Hoseok. “Lagi pula belum mulai, kenapa harus buru-buru?” elakku.

“Disiplin! Sebagai peneliti kita harus disiplin. Kalau ada informasi penting terlewat dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau memberitahumu bagaimana?” cerocos Hoseok panjang lebar.

“Betul,” Jeongguk menimpali.

“Kau pun sama! Sengaja amat _shut down_ Cooky supaya kubangunkan! Dasar!”

Aku tak menjawab sama sekali, lain halnya dengan Jeongguk―terkekeh saat dimarahi oleh Hoseok, tentu membuatku merasa mual melihat tingkahnya yang kemudian mencubiti Hoseok, merayunya agar tidak marah-marah lagi.

“ _Bucin_!” gumamku.

Jeongguk menoleh ke arahku, ternyata ia mendengar apa yang aku gumamkan dan kemudian berkata tanpa suara, “ _what?_ ” tentu aku hanya menggelengkan kepala setelahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sang Presiden datang disertai dengan iring-iringan. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas melalui layar besar yang terpasang di panggung. Semua orang di dalam auditorium pun berdiri menyambut kedatangannya. Setelah berjalan mencapai mimbar dan menyalakan _microphone_ -nya di atas panggung, Kim Namjoon membuat gestur untuk memerintahkan semuanya kembali duduk. Sepupuku tampak gagah sekali berdiri di sana. Ia mengenakan setelan yang sangat necis dengan berbagai atribut yang tersemat pada kantung kiri atas jasnya dan warna bingkai kacamatanya pun disesuaikan dengan warna dasinya. Padahal untuk apa dia memakai kacamata? _Dasar tukang tebar pesona!_

Di atas panggung, selain terdapat mimbar ada juga beberapa meja dan kursi. Sepertinya pertemuan pada hari ini akan berlangsung lama. _Oh_ , Menteri Koordinator Bidang Kecerdasan Buatan, Menteri Pertahanan, Menteri Komunikasi dan Informatika, lalu terakhir Menteri Riset dan Teknologi, tampak naik ke atas panggung dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Mereka semua berasal dari klan Kim. Segala penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi yang terjadi di pulau Shangri-La, tak lepas dari pengamatan keempat orang ini, meski kekuasan tertinggi tetap mutlak ada pada Presiden itu sendiri. Mereka adalah Kim Seokjin, Kim Mingyu, Kim Jaehwan, dan Kim Yugyeom. 

Menteri Riset dan Teknologi biasanya yang merencanakan ide dasar atau membuat berbagai skema serta memberikan hipotesis, kemudian ia bekerja sama dengan Menteri Koordinator Bidang Kecerdasan Buatan untuk menyempurnakan segala rancangan, tentu selanjutnya― _semuanya_ akan dikerjakan oleh para peneliti sesuai dengan spesialisasi tim penelitiannya juga. Peneliti juga diperbolehkan untuk berpendapat dan nantinya para petinggi negeri ini akan mendiskusikannya kembali.

Menteri Komunikasi dan Informatika akan bekerja sama dengan Menteri Pertahanan terkait lalu lintas data yang ada di pulau Shangri-La, termasuk keamanan sistem informasi dan rahasia penelitian. Mereka semua juga didukung oleh para staf IT yang cekatan serta luar biasa cerdasnya. Selain mengatur lalu lintas data, Menteri Pertahanan bersama jajaran juga mempunyai tugas penting lainnya seperti pengamanan pulau baik jalur darat, laut maupun udara. Untuk itulah tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke dalam pulau Shangri-La. 

“Selamat pagi dan salam sejahtera untuk kita semua, para pembangun pulau Shangri-La. Tepuk tangan untuk kita semua,” ucap Namjoon- _hyung_ sebagai pembuka.

Jujur saja aku geli mendengarnya, ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin saja dia juga muak harus menjalani kehidupan penuh formalitas semacam ini.

“Terima kasih karena kalian semua telah datang memenuhi undangan. Apa ada yang tahu kenapa hari ini kita semua dipertemukan?”

Auditorium mendadak ramai. Mulai terjadi polusi suara, di mana suara ratusan orang saling bersahutan dan berharap sang pemimpin negeri dapat mendengarkan. Benar-benar tidak kondusif. Sampai akhirnya ketukan palu yang terdapat di meja―di hadapan Kim Seokjin terdengar memekikkan telinga karena diketukkan tepat di depan _microphone_ yang sudah dinyalakan. Audiens terdiam dibuatnya. Bukan rahasia lagi jikalau hampir semua orang terlampau _takut_ dengan perangainya. Sosok tegas, idealis, namun sayangnya _agak egois_. Menurut rumor yang beredar, keluarga dari Kim Seokjin-lah yang sangat terobsesi sekali ingin menduduki jabatan paling tinggi di pulau ini.

Sepupuku tersenyum di mimbar, seperti memohon maklum atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu Menterinya. Selanjutnya Namjoon- _hyung_ berpidato panjang lebar terkait keadaan di pulau Shangri-La, terutama tentang tingkat kelahiran yang rendah. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan keempat Menteri yang membahas evaluasi setiap penggunaan teknologi sesuai dengan bidang yang mereka pegang.

Setelah evaluasi selesai, Namjoon- _hyung_ berbicara kembali.

“Jikalau aku bertanya, adakah teknologi yang paling mustahil untuk diciptakan tapi ingin sekali kalian wujudkan? Kalian akan menjawab apa? Silakan tuliskan jawabannya pada _screen board_ di hadapan kalian masing-masing,” titah Sang Presiden.

Kini semua orang mulai menuliskan hal yang mereka pikirkan pada _screen board_ yang terletak di bagian lengan kursi. Aku pun menulis apa yang telah Namjoon- _hyung_ katakan padaku tempo hari. Entah kenapa tugas semacam ini malah ia berikan padaku.

Selesai. Aku sudah selesai menulisnya. Aku sedikit melirik pada apa yang Hoseok tuliskan. Menurutku itu adalah ide yang ajaib. Di mana ia menulis _‘mind reading and automatic writing’;_ dan selanjutnya cukup membuatku terkejut yaitu _‘IVF method for male’_. _Wow,_ untuk ide yang kedua benar-benar suatu _mission impossible_. Sedikit aku berpikir bahwa ini terasa seperti _desperate_ karena keinginan _wanita_ untuk mempunyai anak di pulau Shangri-La memanglah minim. Akan tetapi, peneliti senior pun hingga kini belum mampu menciptakan alat yang berfungsi seperti rahim secara sempurna. Bahkan dokter yang terlibat dalam penelitian pun banyak yang putus asa. _Ah_ , sungguh membingungkan. Aku belum bisa membayangkan jika _IVF method for male_ ini tercipta. Untuk _mind reading and automatic writing_ sepertinya masih bisa dikembangkan melalui _chip control brain system_ yang memang dipasang pada slot di belakang telinga kanan setiap manusia di Shangri-La. Hal ini tentunya dapat memudahkan para manusia untuk menuangkan secara langsung ide atau pemikirannya ke dalam bentuk tulisan tanpa perlu capek mengetik atau berbicara. _Hmmm_ … menarik.

“Apa sudah selesai?” tanya Namjoon- _hyung_.

Semua audiens terlihat mengangguk dan beberapa juga mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas. Entah dari atas panggung Namjoon- _hyung_ dapat melihatnya atau tidak, aku pun tak tahu.

“Baiklah, saatnya kita melihat secara acak ide-ide apa saja yang sudah kalian tuangkan. Tentunya hari ini kita juga akan mencoba untuk mewujudkan ide gila ini menjadi kenyataan.”

Audiens mulai berbisik-bisik dari kursinya, saling bertanya, “ _apa mungkin bisa? Yang benar saja, padahal yang kutulis hanya iseng-iseng belaka,”_ dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan aku pun baru tahu jikalau Jeongguk menulis _re-up man_ ; yang artinya mesin pembangkit untuk manusia yang sudah mati. _Damn_. _This is insane_. Tapi kalau tak _insane_ maka takkan pernah ada seorang peneliti di bumi ini. Namjoon- _hyung_ akhirnya membacakan beberapa, kemudian meminta pendapat dari para Menteri yang duduk di atas panggung dan mendapatkan gelengan sebagai jawaban. Hingga akhirnya tulisanku muncul di layar besar, terpampang nyata dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

> _Pembuatan prototype yang benar-benar menyerupai manusia; mempunyai karakteristik, fisik, pemikiran, bahkan perasaan seperti manusia. Prototype ini diciptakan sesuai dengan selera dari penciptanya. Versi lebih sempurna dari robot android atau humanoid yang hanya bisa membantu memudahkan pekerjaan tertentu. Sehingga prototype ini lebih terasa seperti teman, seperti keluarga dan bisa menjadi sosok yang berharga. Kepintaran dari prototype ini juga bisa disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan._

Seluruh hadirin di auditorium mulai tidak kondusif lagi, tapi kali ini lebih kepada mereka yang terpesona, mendecak kagum dan merasa ide ini sangatlah brilian. _Ya jelas saja yang mempunyai ide adalah orang nomor satu di Shangri-La._ Sungguh aku pun tak habis pikir dengan otak cemerlang yang Namjoon- _hyung_ punya. Aku jadi teringat percakapanku dengannya tempo hari, “ _rasanya aku seperti orang yang pura-pura cerdas jika begini,_ ” dan malah hanya ditertawakan olehnya.

“Tae, mantap betul idemu,” Jeongguk memberi pujian.

“Habis bertapa di mana deh? Sumpah ini keren banget,” Hoseok menimpali.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja pada mereka. Terlihat para Menteri di atas panggung saling berdiskusi dan terasa alot, tapi wajah mereka tak semenyeramkan beberapa saat sebelumnya. Akhirnya mereka semua mengangguk dan Namjoon- _hyung_ pun buka suara kembali. 

“Sepertinya para Menteri kita menyukai ide ini. Sungguh luar biasa dan masih bisa diterima oleh akal sehat kita semua untuk dapat diwujudkan menjadi kenyataan. Saya pribadi menyetujui adanya _project_ ini jikalau memang mau dilaksanakan. Jadi selain evaluasi, tujuan kita semua berkumpul di sini sebenarnya adalah untuk membahas _project_ terbaru yang akan dilakukan oleh para peneliti demi kemajuan pulau Shangri-La.”

Para hadirin mengangguk-angguk kembali, rasanya mereka seperti sekumpulan burung pelatuk. Namjoon- _hyung_ memberi jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan pembicaraan.

“Apa kalian sanggup untuk melakukan _project_ ini?”

“Interupsi!” ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berbicara menggunakan _microphone_.

_Ah_ iya, auditorium ini sangatlah mewah. Selain ada _screen board_ , _microphone_ pun juga tersedia di setiap kursinya, karena ruangan ini sering digunakan untuk pertemuan semacam ini, presentasi atau kuliah umum.

Orang yang menginterupsi Namjoon- _hyung_ adalah salah satu peneliti senior, _mungkin_ seumuran dengan orang tuaku. Peneliti-peneliti senior banyak yang ditempatkan di tim penelitian terkait medis. Sedangkan peneliti Junior lebih bervariasi; ada yang ditempatkan di sistem keamanan data dan telekomunikasi, ada yang berfokus pada pengembangan _software_ dan bahasa pemrograman, ada yang berfokus pada pengembangan _hardware_ dan _tools_ , ada yang ditempatkan pada penelitian terkait edukasi, pada teknologi pangan dan gizi, pada penelitian hewan, pada pengembangan wilayah dan tata kota; pada pengelolaan sumber daya, mineral dan energi; pada pengembangan infrastruktur dan kendaraan, pada perbankan, pada apa pun terkait unsur kimia dan pengelolaan limbah, lalu yang terakhir adalah pada bidang kemiliteran dan pertahanan pulau Shangri-La. Tentu semuanya terpecah lagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

“Mohon maaf, Presiden Kim. Jujur saya mengakui bahwa ini adalah ide yang bagus dan sangat menarik. Tapi apakah kita semua harus fokus pada satu penelitian ini? Karena seperti yang Anda tahu jikalau kami semua juga sudah terbagi dalam beberapa divisi atau tim, kami masih mempunyai tanggung jawab pada _project-project_ berjalan. Dan lagi, apakah teknologi ini akan aman nantinya? Salah-salah malah kita membuat senjata mematikan.”

Seperti biasa Namjoon- _hyung_ akan tersenyum dan lesung pipi itu turut muncul. Ia mengangguk dan seraya berkata, “untuk para peneliti yang masih memiliki banyak tanggung jawab pada penelitian yang sedang berjalan, saya tidak menyarankan untuk mengambil bagian dalam _project_ terbaru. Kasihan, nanti kalian terbebani. Mungkin setelah ini Menteri Kim Seokjin yang akan menyeleksi siapa saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam tim _project prototype_. Lalu untuk pertanyaan terakhir, saya sangat paham akan kekhawatiran ini. Untuk itulah keberadaan ke-4 Menteri di atas panggung ini nanti yang akan menentukan hasil akhirnya. Kita akan mengkaji segalanya dengan _detail_. Tentu bukanlah hal baru untuk semua peneliti mengalami yang namanya _trial and error_. Namun apabila _project_ ini terbukti berbahaya maka semua _prototype_ akan dimusnahkan, baik fisik maupun programnya.”

Sang penginterupsi pun akhirnya duduk kembali setelah menggumamkan terima kasih.

Namjoon- _hyung_ pun lanjut berbicara. “Menurut saya ide ini seperti angin segar. Kita semua tahu jikalau selama ini manusia di pulau Shangri-La hidup berdampingan dengan para android dan _humanoid_ , di mana mereka semua tidak bisa dengan sepenuhnya membaca emosi manusia, mengerti akan perasaan manusia dan hanya menjalankan perintah mutlak yang telah diprogramkan. Selain itu, dalam ulasan singkatnya pun telah dipaparkan bahwa tujuan diciptakannya _prototype_ ini adalah membuat robot terasa seperti teman, seperti keluarga dan bisa menjadi sosok yang berharga. Dengan angka kelahiran yang terus menerus berkurang, apakah manusia di masa mendatang tidak akan mengalami kesepian? Saya rasa ini adalah alternatif yang cerdas untuk seluruh manusia di pulau Shangri-La, meski besar harapan saya untuk adanya perubahan gaya hidup manusia di Shangri-La agar sejalan dengan teknologi yang ada, karena siapa lagi yang akan menikmati teknologi ini jikalau eksistensi manusia makin lama makin berkurang di sini? Untuk itu, sebelum abad ke-21 ini berakhir, saya akan mendukung penuh pelaksanaan _project_ pembuatan _prototype_ yang secara fisik, akal, emosi, perilaku, dibuat menyerupai manusia dan tentunya akan lebih baik jika bobot tubuh dari _prototype_ serta tinggi badannya menyesuaikan dengan ukuran manusia asli. _Project_ ini juga tentunya akan membuat Shangri-La semakin berada di puncak dunia dengan segala teknologi kecerdasan buatan yang kita ciptakan.”

Aku terhenyak di kursiku. Aku berharap Namjoon- _hyung_ hanya sedang mendalami peran. Sungguh ingin sekali rasanya aku mengumpat di hadapannya. Tutur kata dan tingkahnya di atas panggung sangat meyakinkan, persuasif sekali. Tapi aku juga tahu kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan bukanlah kalimat yang benar-benar ingin diutarakan karena mengandung kontradiksi dan membingungkan. Ini sangat menimbulkan tanya untukku secara pribadi.

Setelah dua setengah jam lamanya membahas segala hal untuk mewujudkan peradaban baru di pulau Shangri-La, akhirnya kami semua diminta kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Informasi lanjutan mengenai penelitian seperti pembentukan tim dan perlengkapan akan dikirimkan melalui _e-mail_ kami masing-masing.

ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

Kemarin sore aku telah menghadiri rapat terbatas bersama Presiden dan keempat Menteri. Rapat yang bertujuan untuk membentuk tim penelitian _project prototype_ dan berjumlah tujuh tim. Aku berada di tim tujuh sebagai ketua; dengan Hoseok, Jeongguk, Jaehyun, Seokmin, Eunwoo dan Jingoo sebagai anggota.

“ _Yes_ , kita satu tim!” Hoseok antusias.

Anggota lain pun sama antusiasnya, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum sekenanya dan Jeongguk justru terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya.

“Tumben diam? Ada masalah?” tanyaku.

Jeongguk menggeleng. Masih terdiam. Kupikir karena aku sudah berusaha peduli dengan bertanya, akhirnya aku melenggang pergi ke sudut ruangan, tempat di mana meja kerjaku berada. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar mencapainya, Jeongguk buka suara.

“Tae, jujur deh. Ini benar-benar idemu sendiri atau ide dari―”

Seketika aku langsung menghampiri Jeongguk dan menutup mulutnya. _Sial_. Aku lupa jikalau mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sangat pandai membaca keadaan. Salah Namjoon- _hyung_ juga nih yang terlalu mendalami peran, seakan-akan dia sudah tahu segalanya― _ya meski pada kenyataannya memang demikian_. Jeongguk akhirnya mengangguk paham dan aku pun bisa bernapas lega setelahnya. 

“Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?” Jaehyun bertanya.

Seluruh mata akhirnya menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan seperti anak kucing yang meminta makan atau sekedar minta diusap kepalanya. Jujur saja situasi ini sangat canggung untukku. Akhirnya aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan mulai membagi tugas dengan semuanya sesuai instruksi yang telah diberikan oleh Menteri Koordinator Kecerdasan Buatan.

Aku bersama Jeongguk mulai mendesain bentuk tubuh dan wajah dengan sedikit perdebatan di awal mengenai jenis kelamin―keputusan akhir adalah laki-laki karena tim ini tidak memiliki anggota perempuan untuk diwawancarai, Hoseok mulai mendefinisikan fungsi model matematika jaringan saraf tiruan; setelahnya Jaehyun dan Seokmin mulai menyusun algoritma, melakukan pengumpulan data untuk disimpan dalam _database_ ―otak _prototype_ , dan analisis data; Jingoo dan Eunwoo bertugas untuk melakukan eksperimen terhadap _hardware_ seperti membuat lapisan kulit pada _prototype_ , pencetakan anggota tubuh _prototype_ , dan penyempurnaan sensor pada tubuh _prototype_. Kemudian serangkaian pemrograman juga pengujian dilakukan untuk menyesuaikan segala perintah yang harus diterima dan diproses oleh otak _prototype_ serta selanjutnya _prototype_ dapat melakukan aktivitas selayaknya manusia.

Tidak mudah melakukan semua ini. Tiga bulan pertama adalah masa memusingkan untuk pegujian program dan penyempurnaan bentuk fisik dari _prototype_ , menguji apakah semua anggota tubuh dapat digerakkan secara fleksibel dan tak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun; serta menguji ketahanan dan sumber dayanya. Tiga bulan setelahnya adalah penyempurnaan program dan sensor termasuk pengenalan emosi manusia serta pengujian kecerdasan _prototype_. Enam bulan setelahnya lagi; sistem dan fisik pada _prototype_ di- _upgrade_ , bahkan aku membuat ulang desain wajahnya. Wajah yang entah mengapa terlintas dalam benakku. Wajah rupawan yang memiliki senyum menawan dengan mata yang tampak menyipit bak bulan sabit ketika tersenyum. Bibir yang tampak penuh—berisi dan sungguh ini membuatku merasa _aneh_ sendiri.

_Prototype_ milik tim tujuh benar-benar rampung dalam waktu dua tahun―secara keseluruhan―setelah mengalami banyak kegagalan―dari _project A_ sampai _project J_. _Prototype_ ini pun akhirnya kuberi nama, karena Hoseok terus saja mendesakku untuk memberi nama yang lebih manusiawi. Aku sedikit berpikir, rasa-rasanya seperti akan menamai anak sendiri. Hanya saja _prototype_ ini lebih seperti _calon_ pendamping hidup ketimbang anak menurutku, karena ukurannya dibuat seperti manusia dewasa berusia akhir 20an. _Prototype_ ini bernama Jimin. Tak ada alasan yang berarti mengapa aku memberi namanya demikian, Jimin adalah _project J_ ― _project_ kesepuluh. Nama Jimin sendiri bisa digunakan secara universal, bukan hanya untuk wanita tapi juga pria.

“Aku pulang duluan ya, Tae. Udah ngantuk banget,” ucap Hoseok.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Hoseok akhirnya melihat ke pojok kanan bawah monitorku untuk melihat jam. _Ah,_ ternyata sudah dini hari.

“ _Yup_ , duluan aja. Kalian semua pulanglah,” ucapku kepada seluruh anggota tim.

“Kau tak pulang?” tanya Jeongguk kemudian.

“ _Hmmm…_ aku masih ingin merubah suara Jimin. Rasanya masih kurang pas, kurang halus.”

“Ya ampun, _Mr. Perfectionist_. Terserah Bapak aja deh, padahal gak ada yang salah sama sekali dengan suaranya. Eunwoo udah mastiin semuanya juga, artikulasi pun jelas, bahkan bisa nyanyi loh itu Jimin. Aku juga udah cek _source code_ -nya, udah oke semua,” Jeongguk berucap panjang lebar.

“Dah yuk biarin aja Taehyung urusin sendiri, Gguk. Aku udah ngantuk banget gak kuat lagi, buruan pulang,” ajak Hoseok.

Akhirnya Jeongguk, Hoseok, dan anggota lainnya pamit lebih dulu; meninggalkanku bersama Jimin yang kini diletakkan di atas meja.

“12 Januari 2131, _Testing_ _Project J_ - _Voice changing_.”

Perubahan suara Jimin telah terproses, aku hanya perlu mengaktifkan Jimin kembali. Dari monitorku terlihat Jimin yang tidur di atas meja dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa kamera di atas kepalanya sedang merekamnya. Jimin tersenyum begitu saja. Jimin mulai duduk dan menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Setelahnya ia berdiri menghadap ke arahku dan berucap, “apa suaraku sudah berubah?”

_Nah_ , pas. Ini dia suara yang cocok untuk Jimin.

“Sudah. Sempurna. Sangat cocok dengan dirimu.”

“Aku juga lebih menyukai suara yang ini,” ucapnya diakhiri senyuman.

“Besok kita akan menemui Presiden Kim, untuk menunjukkan betapa sempurnanya dirimu. Aku rasa _Project J_ sudah siap menjadi _prototype_ terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku berani menjamin itu.”

Wajah Jimin tampak merona, persis seperti manusia yang akan bereaksi demikian jika menerima pujian atau rayuan. Tapi sungguh, aku bukan sedang merayu ciptaanku sendiri melainkan aku sedang mengatakan fakta tak terelakkan.

“Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku akan menonaktifkanmu lagi dan sampai bertemu besok siang.”

“ _Okay_. Sampai jumpa besok siang.”

Jimin berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatannya, sebuah tabung kaca khusus dan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang datar yang terdapat di dalamnya. Aku telah menonaktifkannya serta mengunci tabung kaca tersebut dengan serangkaian _password_ dan sidik jariku.

ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

  
  


Satu bulan kemudian, seluruh _prototype_ dari tim satu sampai tujuh dinyatakan aman dan lulus pengujian final. Tim penelitian tidak segera dibubarkan, karena rekam jejak penelitian harus di- _back up_ dan disimpan dengan aman serta masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan seperti pengecekan berkala sistem pada _prototype_ dan sebagainya. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari dua Menteri dan sepertinya masih terjadi kesimpangsiuran apakah _project_ ini akan diproduksi massal atau tidak.

Untuk keperluan pengujian tingkat lanjut, Namjoon- _hyung_ memberiku izin khusus untuk membawa Jimin pulang ke rumah. Pria itu berkata, “ _simulasi_ , _”_ sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya. 

“Kita akan pergi ke mana?” Jimin bertanya.

“Ke rumahku.”

Jimin membentuk ‘O’ pada mulutnya dan ia pun mengangguk-angguk.

“ _Whoaa_ , ternyata gedung penelitian luas sekali ya,” Jimin berdecak kagum.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya sebentar dan terus berjalan menuju parkiran mobilku. Jimin tampak keheranan untuk sejenak, hingga akhirnya aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya ia duduk di kursi penumpang―di sebelahku. Dari gerakan matanya terlihat bahwa Jimin sedang mengidentifikasi segala hal yang ada. _Ah_ , ingatkan aku untuk menambahkan perintah standar keselamatan supaya aku tak perlu susah payah memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya di kemudian hari.

“Saat berkendara, manusia harus menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Khususnya ketika berkendara dengan mobil atau saat sedang berada di pesawat.”

Jimin mengangguk-angguk.

“Bahkan di wahana permainan yang ekstrim pun perlu menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Jadi, kau bisa melakukan pencarian di internet tentang keselamatan berkendara atau apa pun terkait keselamatan lalu ingatlah hal itu dengan baik.”

“Siap!”

Kemudian Jimin memandangi jalanan pulau Shangri-La dengan pandangan terpana. Sepertinya Jimin memahami perasaan manusia saat mereka terpesona dengan keindahan, baik itu keindahan alam atau pun hal lainnya yang terlihat indah.

Akhirnya selama perjalanan ke rumah, aku banyak menjelaskan kepada Jimin tentang keadaan pulau Shangri-La.

“Janji ya nanti bakal tunjukin pantai,” ucapnya ceria.

“Iya, tapi nanti setelah hasil pengujian air asinmu mencapai 70%.”

“Kapan hasil pengujiannya keluar?”  
  
“Minggu depan, _mungkin_. Nanti aku akan mengeceknya lagi di rumah.”

Sesampainya di rumah, Yeontan langsung berlari ke arahku. Aku menggendongnya seraya menyuruh Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, memperhatikan sekeliling dan juga berkenalan dengan Tata.

Aku melepaskan Yeontan dan kini anak bulu itu berlari ke arah Jimin, seolah ingin mengajak bermain. Jimin berjongkok dan meraih tubuh Yeontan. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan Jimin berinteraksi dengan Yeontan―lebih seperti menguji perilaku _prototype_ ciptaanku terhadap hewan piaraanku.

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan Tata sudah berada di sana.

“Tolong cek jadwal kerjaku untuk seminggu ke depan,” ucapku.

Tata menyebutkan semuanya dan tak lama kemudian Jimin datang menghampiriku.

“Apakah aku bisa dipercaya untuk menjalankan tugas Tata?” tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa keduanya ke lab keluarga di ruang bawah tanah. Aku mentransfer data milik Tata kepada Jimin dan akhirnya aku menonaktifkan Tata untuk sementara. Aku ingin menguji lebih jauh ketahanan Jimin terhadap sekitar serta berperan sebagai _personal assistant_.

Dua minggu berlalu bahkan Jimin sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan baik bersama kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingat betul perkataan ibu, “bisa aja ya kau menciptakan robot cantik,” dan aku merasa jengah mendengarnya.

Harus kuakui memang jikalau Jimin itu cantik, sangat. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan kami di mal memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

“Kita harus membeli pakaian yang cocok untuk tubuhmu,” ucapku.

“Tapi aku suka memakai pakaianmu, Taehyung- _ssi_.”

Aku tersedak jus manggaku saat mendengar jawaban Jimin yang demikian.

“ _Uhuk... uhuk…_ ”

Jimin kelihatan panik dan ia bertanya, “Taehyung- _ssi_ , kau oke?”

Aku mengarahkan telapak tangan kiriku padanya, tanda aku tak apa-apa.

“Pelan-pelan saja minumnya, lagi pula aku tak akan meminta,” ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Apa Jimin penasaran dengan rasa minuman yang kuminum ya? Entahlah.

“Taehyung- _ssi_ , bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tanya saja."  
  
"Rasanya bisa makan dan minum itu seperti apa ya?”

_Glek._

Benar dugaanku. Jimin penasaran dengan hal ini. Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan padanya. Mendadak aku takut jawabanku akan membuat Jimin memiliki perasaan _ingin lebih_. Jika hal itu terjadi, pasti Menteri Pertahanan akan menganggapnya sebagai suatu ancaman. _Prototype_ yang diciptakan memang tak memiliki sistem pencernaan, pernapasan, dan reproduksi; hanya bentuk fisiknya saja yang benar-benar seperti manusia dan juga mengadopsi berbagai emosi yang dimiliki manusia. Tapi sebenarnya _prototype_ dapat melakukan hampir seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan manusia pada umumnya; seperti berenang, berlari, menyanyi, masak dan sebagainya bergantung pada program yang dibuat oleh _creatornya_. Untuk itulah peneliti senior sempat menginterupsi Namjoon- _hyung_ dengan berkata, "salah-salah kita malah membuat senjata mematikan," karena ia merasa khawatir dengan adanya _project_ ini. Saat ini―secara mutlak―hal yang tidak dapat _prototype_ lakukan adalah makan, minum dan aktivitas seksual. 

“Rasanya ya? _Hmmm_ biasa saja, karena itu adalah kebutuhan untuk bertahan hidup dan memang harus dipenuhi. Sama sepertimu yang sistemnya harus terus-menerus diperbarui, jika saja ada _bug_ atau _error_ lalu tidak segera ditangani dan dipaksakan berada dalam kondisi begitu, maka kau tak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama nantinya.”

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Aku pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Sumpah padahal sudah berkali-kali aku melihatnya tersenyum, tapi rasanya aku masih belum begitu terbiasa. Terkutuklah wahai Hoseok yang berkata harus membuat _prototype_ -nya murah senyum. Ada perasaan _aneh_ yang memang aneh. Jimin selalu tampak begitu nyata di hadapanku, benar-benar sosok yang sempurna. Aku harus melaporkan pada Namjoon- _hyung_ bahwa sepertinya penelitian ini _berbahaya._ Berbahaya untuk kewarasanku.

  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

  
  


“Taehyung- _ssi_ , bangun. Sudah pagi loh,” ucap Jimin diiringi suara gesekan pada gorden yang baru saja dia tarik dari relnya.

“ _Uh_ , aku masih ngantuk, Jimin.”

“ _Ih_ , kau ‘kan sudah janji mau bawa aku keliling Shangri-La.”

“Sebentar ya. Mataku masih susah melek.”

“Oke, baiklah. Aku akan memandikan Yeontan terlebih dahulu.”

Aku menggeliat di atas kasur dan mulai duduk. Kuregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku serta mengambil gelas berisi air mineral yang tersimpan di atas nakas. Aku melirik ke arah dinding untuk melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.30 pagi.

Jimin telah selesai memandikan Yeontan tepat saat aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Yeontan tampak senang sekali berada dalam pangkuan Jimin dan aku pun turut bahagia melihat interaksi keduanya.

Namjoon- _hyung_ belakangan ini sering mengirimiku pesan sejak terakhir kali aku berkata bahwa senyuman Jimin membuatku merasa ada sesuatu yang _aneh_ di dalam diriku. Ia bilang bisa saja hatiku mulai merasakan adanya kenyamanan yang berbeda setelah Jimin hadir di dalam hidupku atau sebut saja _simulasi_ itu berhasil.

Sinting. Aku merasa tidak waras dan selalu merutuki pemikiran-pemikiran yang _absurd_ di kepalaku. _Masa iya aku jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja? Secepat ini pula, ckckck._ Tidak tahu deh tiga bulan itu terhitung cepat atau lambat. Tapi Jimin memang sudah tiga bulan ini tinggal di rumahku, ikut kerja bersamaku ke gedung penelitian, pergi belanja, menemaniku makan, menyiapkan pakaian untuk aku kenakan, membantuku membersihkan rumah, membantuku merawat Yeontan, membantuku memasak, bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir sangat banyak sekali aktivitas yang kami lakukan bersama termasuk dia yang mendengarkan gerutuanku tentang kelakuan Jeongguk dan Hoseok yang makin menjadi-jadi.

“Kok pakai baju yang itu?” tanya Jimin sedih.

“ _Oh_ , _ah_ … maaf, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu ke pantai. Aku sudah berjanji padamu ‘kan perihal pengujian air asin 70%?”

“ _Wah_ , asyik! Jadi sekarang sudah benar-benar 70%?”

Aku tersenyum. “Iya, sudah. 85% malah. Hasil yang mengejutkan. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Jaehyun dan Seokmin nanti.”

Jimin mengangguk senang. Ia tersenyum sampai matanya benar-benar menghilang. Sungguh aku mempertanyakan diriku yang menciptakan hal semacam itu. Untuk apa sebenarnya? _Ah_ , untuk membuat diri ini semakin tidak waras sepertinya. Sumpah aku tersiksa―tapi aku senang meski di saat yang bersamaan aku merasa sedih juga. Faktanya Jimin bukanlah manusia biasa sepertiku. Sampai kapan pun aku takkan pernah bisa sepenuhnya memiliki Jimin untukku sendiri. Jimin adalah aset milik pulau Shangri-La dan kini aku hanya bertugas untuk menjaganya―merawatnya sampai waktu yang sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu kapan.

“Kau siapkan saja barang-barang yang ingin kau bawa, terutama baju ganti ya.”  
  
Jimin melakukan gestur ‘oke’ dengan jari tangannya. Ia berlari ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Ya, aku akhirnya mendekorasi kamar tamu untuk digunakan sebagai kamar Jimin―walau sebenarnya ia tidak butuh kamar tidur. Jimin tak pernah tidur. Selama di sini, Jimin belum pernah dinonaktifkan. Tapi aku merasa setidaknya harus ada ruang khusus untuk Jimin agar ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan manusia, semacam _privacy_ ―formalitas saja.

Setelah Jimin siap, akhirnya kami berangkat ke pantai menggunakan mobil yang biasa kukendarai. Jimin bilang untuk membawa Yeontan juga karena kasihan―belum pernah ke luar rumah selama sebulan terakhir.

Sesampainya di pantai, Jimin mendecak kagum. Ia melepaskan Yeontan dari kandang kecil yang sedari―berangkat―tadi berada di pangkuannya. Yeontan mulai berlarian di pasir pantai dan Jimin pun mengejarnya. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menggelar karpet dan menata hidangan sarapan yang sempat kubuat sebelumnya.

Ini masih pagi, pukul 06.13 lebih tepatnya. Matahari pun masih belum mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyinari bumi. Saat hendak menyantap sarapan, Jimin akhirnya datang menghampiriku bersama Yeontan dalam gendongannya. Pakaian yang Jimin kenakan sudah basah sebagian. Wajahnya sumringah sekali. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa diriku telah melakukan dosa besar di kehidupan sebelumnya bahkan di kehidupan saat ini.

_Jimin… Kenapa bukan Tuhan saja yang menciptakan makhluk indah sepertimu?_ Aku rela untuk bereinkarnasi berkali-kali asalkan aku dapat bertemu denganmu dalam wujud manusia seutuhnya.

“ _Wah_ , pantai ini sungguh cantik sekali. Benar ‘kan?”

Pandanganku masih tertuju pada Jimin, rasanya poros dunia telah berubah. Aku seperti akan terbang melayang dan tak rela untuk mengedipkan mata barang satu sekon pun. Jimin benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku. Sungguh kewarasan ini hilang entah ke mana, aku pun tak tahu.

“Iya,” jawabku.

“Apanya yang iya?” tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

“ _Hah?_ Kau tadi membicarakan pantai, ‘kan?”

“Ya, tapi kau diam saja tadi Taehyung- _ssi_. Lalu saat aku bertanya apa kau pernah kemari bersama pasanganmu dan kau jawab ‘Iya’. _Hmmm_ apa benar begitu?” ucapnya menggoda.

“ _Eh?_ Lupakan! Itu _privacy_ , Jimin!” salah tingkah aku dibuatnya.

“ _Ouu,_ baiklah,” Jimin menjawab sambil mengangguk.

Jimin kemudian memasukkan Yeontan ke dalam kandangnya dan ia memintaku untuk menemaninya berjalan di pinggir pantai. Akhirnya kami berdua bertelanjang kaki―berjalan menikmati deburan ombak dan halusnya pasir pantai. Obrolan kami mengalir begitu saja dan rasanya aku seperti benar-benar hidup. Aku melepaskan banyak hal terpendam dalam benakku di hadapannya. Entah ia sepenuhnya mengerti atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku harus mengecek sistemnya lagi nanti. Tapi ini rasanya sangat nyaman dan beban hidupku seperti diangkat sampai ke langit ketujuh.

Obrolan kami pun tak lepas dari beberapa pertanyaan konyol Jimin yang mungkin tak ia temukan jawabannya secara pasti dari _search engine_. Seperti bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua, bagaimana rasanya sekolah, bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman yang _sama-sama_ manusia, bagaimana rasanya menjadi peneliti, bagaimana rasanya ketika mengalami sakit dan masih banyak bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya. Sungguh terkadang aku kewalahan untuk menjawabnya.

Aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin telah sukses merasakan emosi seperti yang dirasakan oleh manusia. Aku akhirnya memeluk Jimin. Dapat kurasakan Jimin berjengit dan ingin melangkah mundur. Tapi entah mengapa aku tetap menahannya dalam pelukanku. Kemudian Jimin pun balas memelukku.

ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

  
  


Sejak ke pantai tempo hari, akhirnya aku berkata kepada Jimin untuk mulai membiasakan diri memanggilku tanpa embel-embel formalitas lagi. Aku merasa ingin menghilangkan batas antara pencipta dan tercipta, karena sepertinya yang terasa di hati ini benarlah rasa cinta. Katakanlah aku gila, tapi―ya―aku masih belum bisa mengakuinya. Biarkan aku saja yang menyimpan rapat ini semua.

Jimin selalu mengikuti ke mana pun aku pergi. Termasuk saat ini, karena bingung menentukan destinasi akhirnya kami pergi ke bioskop. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku kemari. Reaksi Jimin sangat lucu sekali ketika lampu mulai dimatikan, ia sedikit terkejut. Ingatkan aku untuk membuat sistem Jimin menjadi lebih _smooth_ agar ia tak mengalami keterkejutan. Hal itu terlalu manusiawi dan aku jadi takut dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Setelah selesai menonton di bioskop, akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah. Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Tapi kemudian aku terkejut mendapati Jimin yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangku. Ini adalah pemandangan langka. Dia sedang apa sebenarnya?

Aku akhirnya menghampirinya dan bertanya, “kenapa?”

“Tak apa, hanya ingin coba. Hehehe.”

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. Aku mulai menaiki ranjangku dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

“Kau ingin istirahat?” tanyanya.

“Belum. Bagaimana denganmu?”

“ _Hmm?_ ”

Jimin akhirnya duduk dan meniruku yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tak lupa bantal tidurku ia pangku di atas pahanya.

“Sudah hampir 4 bulan kau di sini dan aku belum pernah menonaktifkanmu. Kau ingin istirahat?” tanyaku.

“ _Oh_ , tak masalah. Aku ‘kan memang didesain dengan daya seumur hidup. Haha lucu ya?”

“Apanya yang lucu?”

“Ya lucu saja. Usiamu sekarang 35 tahun, ‘kan?”

“Ya.”

“Jika mengikuti aturan Shangri-La saat ini berarti kau akan hidup selama 165 tahun lagi. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku benar-benar akan dipertahankan seumur hidup namun kau selaku penciptaku tak ada lagi di sisiku. Pasti rasanya menyedihkan.”

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Rasanya tak ada satu kata pun yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

“Tapi tak ada jaminan juga ‘kan aku akan dipertahankan selama itu? Bisa saja suatu saat nanti aku dimusnahkan, menjadi rongsokan, bahkan sebelum kau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, hehehe.”

Aku makin bingung menjawabnya. Memang tak ada yang pasti untuk saat ini. Namjoon- _hyung_ sendiri belum memberi informasi lebih lanjut terkait penelitian. Kami semua―para peneliti, hanya menunggu perintah dari mereka semua yang menduduki struktur ketatanegaraan.

Aku akhirnya menggenggam tangan Jimin, menatapnya lekat. Rasa bersalah mulai berkecamuk di dalam dada. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus menjalani kehidupan yang semacam ini? Adilkah ini?_

Aku memeluk Jimin. Air mata pun mulai menetes membasahi pipiku sendiri. Aku terus menahan Jimin dalam pelukanku, tak ingin ia melihat kelemahanku di malam ini. Sungguh aku benar-benar lemah dibuatnya. 

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dengan Jimin yang berada dalam dekapanku. Menatap wajahku dengan pandangan yang aku tak tahu apa artinya. Rasanya aku hilang akal. Sungguh rasa cintaku pada Jimin pun sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. 

“Taehyung, hari ini kita mau ke mana?”

Mendengar suara Jimin menyebut namaku sungguh membuat hati ini berdesir. Bolehkah aku meleleh sekarang juga?

“K-ke gedung penelitian. Memangnya ke mana lagi? Ini ‘kan hari kerja.”

_Bodoh, kenapa pakai acara tergagap segala!_

“ _Oh_ , iya benar. Ya sudah, aku ganti baju dulu ya.”

Aku mengangguk menanggapi Jimin. Ketika Jimin meninggalkan kamarku, segera saja aku berguling-guling di atas kasur sambil memegang dadaku. Rasanya jantung ini siap untuk meledak kapan saja.

ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

  
  


Aku tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan darurat dari Namjoon- _hyung_. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa para Menteri kembali bersitegang untuk membahas perihal produksi massal _prototype_. Sebagian menentang dan sebagian lainnya memaksa agar dapat diteruskan.  
  
Namjoon- _hyung_ berpesan padaku untuk terus bersiaga, berhati-hati dan lebih mempersiapkan diri karena sepertinya kekhawatirannya akan segera terbukti. Gila! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? karena Namjoon- _hyung_ sendiri tak memberikan banyak informasi.

“Orang tuamu di mana sekarang?”

“Aku tidak tahu, sudah hampir satu bulan mereka belum pulang ke rumah.”

“Gawat.”

“Kenapa?”

“Sudah dimulai, Tae.”

“ _Shiiit_ , jangan bicara dengan bahasa isyarat! Jelaskan _Hyung!_ ”

“Ini dugaanku saja. Tapi bisa jadi benar. Di antara ke-4 Menteri yang ada di atas panggung saat itu, kau patut mencurigai salah satunya atau bahkan semua.”

“Seokjin?”

Namjoon- _hyung_ mengedikkan bahunya. Sungguh membuat frustasi. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang patut dicurigai selain dia? Hanya dialah satu-satunya Menteri yang mempunyai citra kurang baik di mata semua orang.

“...”

“ _What_?”

Namjoon- _hyung_ mengangguk. Ia menjelaskan bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi pemberontakan besar-besaran di Shangri-La. Jika hal itu benar terjadi, ia berharap akulah yang dapat mengemban tugas terakhirnya karena ada hal lain yang harus ia urus sendiri. Namjoon- _hyung_ sangat ingin menghentikan segala keserakahan yang tiada habisnya dan selalu terjadi di pulau ini. Sungguh berbahaya untuk keamanan dan stabilitas dunia katanya.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Presiden Shangri-La, aku berjalan kembali menuju gedung penelitian. Namun saat hendak berbelok di sudut utara gedung, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan yang sudah diprediksikan oleh Namjoon- _hyung_ sebelumnya.

Orang tuaku benar-benar ditawan. Entah apa maksud dan tujuannya. Aku sangat geram dan ingin sekali menghajar sosok itu. Aku sangat kenal suaranya. Dasar bajingan terkutuk!  
  
Tapi aku tak boleh gegabah, seperti yang Namjoon- _hyung_ peringatkan padaku. _Sial_! Aku harus menahan diri, tapi sampai kapan?

“Kim Hyungsoo dan Park Taeri sudah diamankan. Sekarang anaknya hanya seorang diri. Dia juga menjadi ketua penelitian di tim tujuh, ‘kan?”

“Bagus. Tapi jangan sentuh anaknya terlebih dulu, karena kita masih butuh sedikit bantuannya untuk meneruskan rencana.”

ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

###  **V. End of The World**

“Kau dari mana saja?” tanya Jimin.

“Aku habis menghadiri pertemuan bulanan di auditorium, maaf menunggu lama ya. Yuk kita pulang.”

Jimin mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku. Aku mengernyitkan sebelah alisku. Namun Jimin tampaknya sedikit geram sehingga langsung menarik tanganku begitu saja, kemudian ia tersenyum ceria. Mau tak mau aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Menggenggam tangannya erat dan memberikan senyuman paling tulus yang aku punya. Akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah dengan jemari yang terus bertaut, bahkan mobilku harus dikendarai dengan mode _autonomous_.

Jimin bercerita tentang betapa romantisnya Jeongguk yang membuat acara makan malam untuk Hoseok sabtu lalu―tentu Hoseok-lah yang memamerkan hal tersebut padanya. Jimin juga bilang kalau Jaehyun akan segera melakukan pertunangan dengan seorang pengusaha kosmetik ternama di Shangri-La, kucing Seokmin yang akan segera melahirkan dan orang tua Eunwoo yang baru saja memutuskan untuk pensiun menjadi peneliti. Jimin rupanya cepat akrab dengan siapa pun yang ada di timku bahkan dengan Jingoo yang sangat pendiam. Aku hanya setia mendengarkan segala ocehan Jimin dan menanggapi sesekali.

Lucu. Jimin lucu sekali. Kali ini aku akan berterima kasih kepada Hoseok yang membuat Jimin menjadi seekspresif ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan Jimin pun ingin berganti pakaian di kamarnya. Setelahnya aku membuat makan malam dan mulai memasukkan semua pakaian kotorku dan milik Jimin ke dalam mesin cuci. Sejak ada Jimin, aku jadi hidup semi-manual karena biasanya yang mengerjakan semuanya adalah Tata. Hal ini kulakukan demi membuat Jimin bisa merasakan kehidupan seperti manusia normal, anggap saja aku sedang mengajarinya, begitu.

Setelah selesai makan dan menjemur pakaian bersama Jimin, akhirnya aku merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Jimin pun ikut serta mempersempit ruang kasurku. Kemudian ia bertanya tentang orang tuaku karena sudah lama tak melihatnya. Mendadak aku teringat kembali pembicaraan manusia terkutuk di lorong gedung hari itu.

“Mereka sepertinya sedang sibuk, Ji. Tak ada kabar juga, biar saja. Nanti kalau gak sibuk lagi pasti pulang,” ucapku sambil menutup wajah dengan sebelah lenganku.

Entahlah. Aku sendiri pun tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan.

Aku mengintip sedikit dari balik lenganku, kulihat Jimin mengangguk dan akhirnya ia berkata, “Taehyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Ya. Tanya saja, Ji.”

“Sebenarnya, cinta itu apa?”

_Deg._

Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Bahkan aku pun tak punya jawaban yang normal dan bisa dicerna oleh akal sehat. Mengapa Jimin menanyakan ini?  
  
“Kok diam?”

“ _Eh_ , gimana ya? Aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya ini?”

“Soalnya Hoseok bilang kalau dia cinta dengan Jeongguk dan Jeongguk juga bilang gitu. Lalu aku mencari tahu di internet, tapi aku masih belum paham. Apa rasa hormat dan kagum kepada pencipta bisa diartikan sebagai cinta?”

“ _Hmmm_ Jimin, aku tak yakin.”

Ingatkan aku untuk menghilangkan logika tak pasti pada _source code_ Jimin. Sial, aku jadi bingung.  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

  
  


Hari ini langit tampak cerah, biru, bersih―tak berawan. Ke mana pun melangkah, matahari akan menyongsong dengan teriknya. Tapi ternyata cerahnya bumi yang kupijak tak bertahan lama. Ini benar-benar seperti tenang sebelum badai. Rasanya sungguh mengejutkan. Tidak mengenakkan, menyesakkan. Padahal semalam aku menikmati tidur yang tenang dan tak merasa terusik sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit Shangri-La. Menurut laporan dari petugas medis, orang tuaku ditemukan telah meregang nyawa di ruang kerjanya dan yang menemukannya adalah android- _cleaner._ Android tersebut mendeteksi adanya manusia di dalam ruangan, namun sudah dalam kondisi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kemudian android itu pulalah yang menghubungi rumah sakit. Sebagai upaya tindak lanjut, mereka menyarankan untuk dilakukan autopsi terlebih dahulu―sebentar, prosesnya tak memakan waktu lama.

Aku tentu saja langsung mendatangi rumah sakit bersama Jimin yang menemaniku tepat setelah mendengar kabar duka tersebut. Namjoon- _hyung_ pun berkali-kali meneleponku namun aku sungguh tak berselera untuk menerima panggilan dari siapa pun. 

Jimin terus saja menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan memandangiku selama kami berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana penampilanku saat ini. Aku tak peduli. Setelah sampai pada ruangan tempat jasad orang tuaku berada, akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk. Lemas. Aku menunduk dan tangisku pecah di hadapannya. Apa-apaan semua ini? Mengapa harus jadi begini?

Jimin akhirnya berjongkok di hadapanku, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku dan tak lama kemudian ia memelukku.

Setelah proses autopsi selesai, jasad kedua orang tuaku langsung dikremasi dan aku pun segera melaksanakan acara pemakaman. Para sahabat orang tuaku, para peneliti dari yang muda―pemula sampai tua―pensiunan pun turut hadir mengantarkan kedua orang tuaku menuju peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tak lupa beberapa pejabat tinggi negeri ikut menunjukkan rasa pedulinya, meski sebenarnya aku hampir saja ingin menonjok dua orang yang ada di sana. Aku yakin ini adalah ulah mereka. Merekalah yang membuat kedua orang tuaku harus pergi untuk selamanya, tepat di usia ke-136 tahun.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku kembali dipanggil oleh Namjoon- _hyung_ untuk datang ke ruangannya. Setelah penyelidikan lebih lanjut, alhasil diketahuilah bahwa penyebab orang tuaku meninggal sama dengan yang terjadi pada orang tua Namjoon- _hyung;_ kandungan zat beracun yang sayangnya tak memiliki warna atau pun bau dan bercampur di dalam air mineral. Ternyata selama ini Namjoon- _hyung_ pun memiliki tim peneliti khusus untuk mendeteksi zat asing pada makanan dan minumannya; demi mengantisipasi hal yang menimpa orang tuanya terjadi juga padanya. Tapi kematian orang tua Namjoon- _hyung_ dan orang tuaku disamarkan sebagai overdosis bekerja. Sungguh tak masuk akal, untuk itulah aku terus menanyakan kepada Namjoon- _hyung_ mengapa tak mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya saja kepada publik saat orang tuanya meninggal? karena siapa pula yang akan mempercayai alasan bodoh semacam itu. Mungkin hanya kaum _mereka_ saja yang akan percaya, aku tidak.

Orang tuaku selalu berpesan, "sekuat apapun ambisimu dalam bekerja, usahakan jangan berlebihan. Waktu hidup kita cukup panjang, jadi nikmati saja segala prosesnya. Tak usah ingin menjadi seperti orang lain, jadilah diri sendiri dan lakukanlah yang terbaik. Keren bukan berarti bagus, yang bagus pun belum tentu bermanfaat," dan kini aku sedikit tersadar dengan maksudnya.

“Halo, ada apa?” ucap Namjoon- _hyung_ saat ada panggilan masuk untuknya.

“Yang benar saja?” teriaknya.

Aku masih duduk di tempatku semula dan cukup heran dengan intonasi bicara Namjoon- _hyung_ menjawab panggilan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak.

“Bawa Jimin ke laboratorium bawah tanahmu sekarang juga. Nonaktifkan dia, cabut perangkat GPS-nya!” ujarnya.

“Kenapa? Ada apa?”

“Mereka sudah bergerak, Tae. _Prototype_ milik tim-4 mencelakai ketua timnya dan tak bisa diselamatkan.”

“ _OMG!_ ”

“Ya. Menteri pertahanan meminta semua _prototype_ untuk dimusnahkan, Tae. Tanpa terkecuali.”

“Sinting, mereka pasti sudah merubah _source code_ -nya!”

"Memang benar, semua ini hanyalah alasan. Mereka mempunyai standar _prototype_ sendiri. Jadi cepat selamatkan Jimin!”

Akhirnya aku segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan Namjoon- _hyung_. Aku menelepon Jeongguk untuk segera membawa Jimin ke parkiran dan menghindari bertemu dengan orang-orang Menteri Pertahanan. Untung saja Jeongguk tak banyak bicara karena mereka benar-benar bergerak cepat, hampir seluruh ruang penelitian _prototype_ diinspeksi.

“Terima kasih, Gguk.”  
  
“Tenang saja, versi-2 _Project-J_ sudah di- _stand by_. Kita sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk sejak jauh-jauh hari, Tae. Tanpa kau beri alasan yang jelas pun, akhirnya aku sudah bisa menjawabnya sendiri hari ini. Pasti ada yang tidak beres di atas sana,” jawabnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke atas plafon.

Aku menepuk pundak Jeongguk, “ _glad that i have you on my team._ Terima kasih banyak. GPS-nya sudah kau cabut, ‘kan?”

“Sudah. Pergilah cepat. Jaga Jimin baik-baik, saat ini hanya dia harta berhargamu, Tae.”

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari ke pintu pengemudi. Langsung saja aku mengendarai mobil itu ke rumah. Jimin sudah dalam mode nonaktif sehingga aku cukup tenang.

_Maafkan aku, Ji. Kali ini kau harus beristirahat dulu sampai situasinya kembali kondusif. Entah kapan._

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membawa Jimin ke lab ruang bawah tanah dengan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Aku menempatkan Jimin pada ranjang khusus di tabung kaca, menguncinya dengan serangkaian _password_ dan sidik jariku. Aku pun segera kembali lagi ke gedung penelitian untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

Jeongguk melaporkan bahwa _Project-J_ versi 2 telah dibawa oleh orang-orang Menteri Pertahanan. Sudah dipastikan mereka semua akan mengecek _log_ aktivitas _prototype_. Untung saja Eunwoo dan Jeongguk selalu menyalin _log_ milik Jimin ke dalam _database-_ nya, sehingga _Project-J_ versi 2 benar-benar terlihat seperti Jimin.

  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

Semua peneliti yang bertugas dalam pembuatan _prototype_ dikumpulkan di auditorium dengan penjagaan ketat android- _police_ milik Menteri Pertahanan. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani berontak atau bergerak. Satu gerakan kecil tanpa perintah dari Kim Mingyu―Menteri Pertahanan dapat menyebabkan moncong senjata terarah ke kepala, karena dianggap sebagai ancaman.

Seorang _hacker_ genius milik Menteri Komunikasi dan Informatika pun turut dikerahkan untuk melakukan pengecekan terhadap seluruh _prototype_ yang tercipta. Ada tidaknya bahaya terdeteksi, keputusan mutlaknya tetap akan dimusnahkan. _Jadi untuk apa diperiksa jika begitu?_

_Prototype_ dari tim satu lewat begitu saja, begitu pun tim dua dan tim tiga. Milik tim empat benar-benar berada dalam daftar hitam nomor satu untuk dimusnahkan. Tim lima dan enam juga lewat begitu saja, hingga akhirnya tibalah milik tim tujuh yang diperiksa.

“Tuan, untuk _Project-J_ milik tim-7 saya menemukan sebuah kejanggalan di sini.”

Mati. Rasanya aku hampir mati di sini. Kejanggalan semacam apa yang ia temukan? Aku hanya melirik sekilas kepada Jeongguk yang juga terlihat cemas menanggapi penemuan ini.

“Janggal bagaimana?”

“Pada bagian ini, tidak bisa diklik atau pun diedit. Hanya bisa di- _view_. Ini seperti ada tempat lain yang berperan sebagai data _center-_ nya,” ucap sang _hacker_.

Ya Tuhan…

Ternyata kita semua melupakan fakta yang satu itu. _Wah_ dasarnya manusia adalah tempatnya khilaf dan dosa, mau ditutupi seperti apa pun pasti akhirnya ketahuan juga. Astaga, bagaimana nasib timku ini? Bagaimana nasib Jimin ke depannya?

“Maksudmu _Project-J_ yang ini bukan _prototype_ yang asli, begitu?” tanya Mingyu penuh penekanan.

“Bisa dibilang begitu, Tuan.”

_Duarr._

Rasanya aku seperti mati tersambar petir.

“Hahahahaha.”

Tawa licik itu menggema di seluruh auditorium. Wajahnya, itu adalah bagian tubuh milik sosok yang ingin kuhajar sejak lama. Ia datang menghampiriku dan menyeringai.

“Di mana _prototype_ yang asli?”

“Apa maksudmu, Pak? Sudah jelas itu adalah _prototype_ asli milik tim-7.”

“Jangan membodohiku, Kim!”

“Terlintas di pikiran untuk membodohi pejabat tinggi negara pun tak pernah, Pak. Mohon maaf sekali.”

“ _Cih!_ Geledah seluruh rumah milik para peneliti di pulau Shangri-La. Mereka pasti menyembunyikan banyak hal yang dapat merugikan negeri ini!” titah Mingyu mutlak.

Rasanya kakiku seperti _jelly_. Aku tak tahu apakah mereka akan berhasil menemukan lab ruang bawah tanah milik keluargaku? Ya Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk berpamitan dengan wajar kepada Jimin jikalau pada akhirnya ia ditemukan oleh antek-antek manusia laknat ini.

Menit berganti jam, kami semua masih diperlakukan seperti sandera oleh salah seorang pejabat negara. Sialan, di mana Namjoon _-hyung_ berada sebenarnya? Harusnya selaku orang nomor satu di Shangri-La, ia mampu mengontrol keadaan. Harusnya ia berada di sini sekarang untuk melihat kelakuan Menterinya yang menggila.

Satu per satu tim yang dikirimkan untuk menggeledah rumah para peneliti kembali ke auditorium dan melaporkan segala yang mereka temukan. Namun apa yang diinginkan oleh sang Menteri masih belum terpenuhi. Ia masih terobsesi dengan keberadaan Jimin yang asli.

Tak lama kemudian, semua tim penyelidik telah kembali ke auditorium dan beruntung mereka tak ada yang berhasil menemukan ruang bawah tanah milik keluargaku. Akhirnya kami semua dipulangkan dan tentu saja aku langsung pulang ke rumah.

Namjoon- _hyung_ ternyata menungguku di _basement_ parkiran mobil rumahku dan ia memberikan sebuah _chip―_ mirip dengan _chip control brain system_ yang tertanam di slot khusus di belakang telinga sebelah kanan. Entah apa maksudnya aku pun tak tahu karena ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata. Ekspresi wajahnya pun sangat tak terbaca.

Segera aku berlari ke dalam rumah. Mengunci kembali semua pintu dan pergi menuju lab bawah tanah. Aku menghubungkan _chip_ yang Namjoon- _hyung_ berikan padaku ke komputer. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali data rahasia yang mungkin menjadi incaran Menteri Pertahanan dan antek-anteknya. Ternyata inilah yang selama ini dikerjakan oleh kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua Namjoon- _hyung_. Mungkin ini pula yang menjadi beban terbesar bagi Namjoon- _hyung_ saat harus menjabat sebagai Presiden, menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang telah tiada.

Aku menyimpan _chip_ tersebut di tempat yang aman. Selanjutnya aku mengaktifkan Jimin kembali. Satu detik, dua detik dan akhirnya pada detik kelima Jimin mengerjapkan matanya.

“Taehyung.”

_Ah_ , suara ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup untuk tak mendengarkan suara ini selama sisa hidupku kelak?

Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup untuk tak melihat sosok yang sudah mengisi hari-hariku ini?

Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup untuk melihatnya musnah tepat di depan mataku sendiri?

Tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Aku memang sudah tak waras lagi sepertinya.

Aku akhirnya memeluk Jimin dan ia pun balas memelukku. Raut wajahnya lucu, sungguh hatiku tak tahan melihatnya. Ingin sekali aku menciumnya, tapi rasanya pasti akan canggung.

“Maaf ya, kau harus dinonaktifkan untuk sementara dan juga aku tak bisa membawamu ke luar dari rumah ini lagi atau lebih tepatnya kau tak boleh pergi dari ruangan ini. Situasi di Shangri-La sangat tak terkendali, Ji.”

Jimin berkedip-kedip lucu. Ingatkan aku untuk― _ah_ percuma saja; harusnya aku bisa lebih menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Jimin yang tak tahu akan bertahan berapa lama lagi.

“Yah sedih deh, berarti aku gak bisa ketemu sama tim-7 lagi ya?”

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Jimin terlihat sangat sedih sekali. Aku kembali memeluknya.

“Aku bakal terus berusaha buat jagain kamu, Ji. Mudah-mudahan kamu masih bisa ketemu sama mereka semua, ya.”

Jimin pun mengangguk sebagai balasan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur di dalam lab bersama Jimin.

Entah aku yang terlena atau terlalu menikmati momen kebersamaan kami, beberapa notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab dari Jeongguk, Hoseok dan anggota tim lainnya menghiasi telepon genggam milikku. Mereka semua mengabari jikalau di depan rumah seluruh tim peneliti mulai dijaga ketat oleh android- _police_. Semuanya memberikan imbauan dalam _private message_ yang tak terlacak oleh sistem pemerintahan, akhirnya aku berusaha berlaku normal di lingkungan perumahanku. Mengajak main Yeontan di halaman rumah sebelum berangkat bekerja dan segera menuju gedung penelitian seperti biasanya.

Ketika aku bekerja, Jimin akan tinggal berdua saja bersama Yeontan di lab bawah tanah. Sesekali Jimin akan kutinggalkan dalam keadaan aktif meski persentase non-aktifnya lebih tinggi. Jimin bilang ini demi kebaikan bersama, karena ia tak ingin aku berada dalam bahaya setelah aku menceritakan segala yang terjadi padanya. Tapi ternyata kedamaian ini tak berlangsung lama. Dasarnya lawan main kami semua adalah orang yang terlampau licik dan serakah. Ia masih mencurigaiku. Akhirnya rumahku benar-benar digeledah dengan membawa android cerdas yang dapat mendeteksi keberadaan robot atau _prototype_ lain meski lapisan temboknya sangat tebal.

Jimin mengirimkan pesan peringatan tanda bahaya ke komputer milik Jeongguk.

> _[WARNING! ENEMY DETECTED]_

Jeongguk berteriak heboh dan langsung saja satu ruangan panik, terutama aku. Pesan peringatan ini memang Jeongguk buat untuk jaga-jaga dan kebetulan lainnya adalah Jimin dalam mode aktif saat aku meninggalkannya di rumah. Tak lama kemudian, dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di tembok ruangan berkumandang sebuah pengumuman yang memerintahkan kami semua untuk hadir di auditorium dan menyaksikan sendiri pemusnahan _prototype_ di depan mata.

Aku akhirnya lepas kendali, berlari dan meneriakkan nama Jimin berkali-kali, langsung saja pistol milik android- _police_ terarah ke kepalaku. Sungguh beruntungnya aku karena kali ini Namjoon- _hyung_ datang menyelamatkanku, android tersebut kembali ke posisinya semula.

Jimin ditempatkan di sebuah kursi besi dalam keadaan aktif, kedua tangannya pun diborgol pada lengan kursinya, namun sepertinya pandangan Jimin sudah tidak fokus lagi. Dapat terlihat dari layar besar yang terpampang di auditorium, jemari _hacker_ jenius itu pun menari-nari dengan lincahnya di papan ketik.

“Ada pesan-pesan terakhir Ketua Kim?” tanya Menteri Pertahanan.

“Jangan sentuh _prototype_ -ku!”

“ _Ouu_ , kau emosional sekali. Memangnya kenapa bila disentuh? Apa dia akan melebur? Meledak? Atau apa?”

“Sungguh ide yang luar biasa bagus untuk memusnahkan tikus kotor sepertimu, Pak.”

“Hahahaha. Berani sekali kau berkata semacam itu kepadaku?”

“Memangnya kenapa harus tidak berani? Bahkan kau dan anak buahmu saja sudah berani membunuh Mantan Presiden Kim Seonhoo beserta istrinya dan juga kedua orang tuaku!”

Suasana di auditorium semakin mencekam. Kim Seokjin yang baru saja tiba di pintu auditorium tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

“Apa? Siapa membunuh siapa?” ucap Seokjin.

“Jangan dengarkan, itu fitnah!” elak Menteri Pertahanan.

Namjoon- _hyung_ benar-benar diam dan akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan auditorium. Seokjin pun mengekor di belakangnya seperti ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

“Hancurkan sekarang juga!”

“Tidak!!!!”

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan Jingoo yang menahan tubuhku agar tidak limbung. Sekilas kulihat Hoseok meneteskan air mata dan Eunwoo menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, rahang Jeongguk pun mengeras dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, sedangkan Jaehyun tertunduk dan Seokmin menggosok kasar kepalanya.  
  
Segalanya jadi percuma, Jimin benar-benar sudah dirusak fungsionalnya. Programyang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya telah diacak, dirusak dan dihapus secara permanen oleh _hacker_ yang sialannya genius itu dalam waktu singkat. Kini Jimin tak lebih dari seonggok rongsokan di mata Menteri Pertahanan yang langsung saja menendang tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah panggung setelah anak buahnya melepaskan borgol dari tangan Jimin.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku berlari ke arah Jimin berada. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan todongan pistol yang mengarah dari segala penjuru. Tapi kemudian Menteri Pertahanan beserta antek-anteknya langsung saja pergi meninggalkan auditorium, membiarkanku meraih Jimin dan segera membawanya ke ruang penelitian tim tujuh.

“Kau mau apa, Tae?” tanya Jeongguk.

“Kita harus membangkitkan Jimin kembali malam ini, aku tak mau tahu dan tak mau dengar alasan apapun!”

“Mustahil!” Jeongguk berteriak, “mustahil jika harus dikembalikan malam ini, Tae.”

“Brengsek! Aku harus bagaimana, _huh?_ ”

“Tenang dulu, Tae. Tenang,” bujuk Hoseok.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir dan menggigiti jari tanganku. Tak lama kemudian aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Sungguh pikiranku sangat tidak jernih. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengetahui adanya android _-seeker?_ Bagaimana bisa Menteri Pertahanan menggandeng _hacker_ genius? Bagaimana… _arrghh_ sinting. Aku benar-benar gila dibuatnya.

“Paling cepat berapa hari, Gguk, Woo? Tolong beri aku jawaban pasti!”

“Satu bulan paling cepat, kita butuh penyesuaian lagi, Tae. Kalau pun Jimin berhasil dihidupkan kembali, maka semuanya akan dimulai dari awal lagi. Jimin akan belajar mengenal kita semua dari nol, karena data _center_ -nya pun ikut lenyap, Tae. Kecuali sebelum _software_ dihapus permanen, Jimin sempat mem- _back up_ -nya ke penyimpanan _cloud_. Tentu kita harus mengeceknya juga,” jawab Jeongguk.

“Tolong… tolong diusahakan.”

Jaehyun, Hoseok, Jeongguk dan Seokmin segera melakukan _re-bulding source code_ serta mengecek penyimpanan _cloud_ , sedangkan Eunwoo dan Jingoo melakukan perbaikan pada fisik Jimin.

ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

Beberapa bulan berlalu, namun masih belum ada kemajuan dari proses pemulihan Jimin. Siang-malam kulalui hanya untuk memprogram ulang Jimin dan berusaha menghidupkan Jimin kembali. Entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali membuat Jimin bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Berdasarkan kabar burung yang beredar, ternyata selama ini Menteri Pertahanan bersama para pengikut setianya membuat _prototype_ sendiri sesuai standar mereka. _Armored prototype_ , itulah yang mereka ciptakan (dengan segala pengembangan dari program yang ketujuh tim penelitian buat sebelumnya). Licik sekali. Tapi aku peduli apa? Aku hanya butuh Jimin untuk bangun lagi.

“Jimin, ayo bangun. Masih banyak loh hal yang belum kutunjukkan padamu, masih banyak juga hal yang belum kuceritakan padamu, terutama tentang isi hatiku, tentang perasaanku. Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu waktu itu yang belum aku jawab dengan benar. Tentang cinta. Ya, cinta itu adalah dirimu, Ji. Aku mencintaimu. Mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi memang betul, aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ayo bangun, Ji. Bertahan demi aku, demi kita. Aku udah gak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kamu, Jimin.”

Sungguh bodoh sekali rasanya, berbicara panjang lebar seorang diri di hadapan sosok yang dingin, terbujur kaku dan bahkan mengedipkan mata saja ia tak mampu. Aku tak tahu lagi harus menjalani kehidupan yang seperti apa lagi, ini sangat menjemukan.

“Taehyung… Taehyung gawat!” teriak Eunwoo yang baru saja datang entah dari mana.

“Kenapa? Kenapa?” alih-alih diriku Hoseok-lah yang menimpali.

“Presiden Kim Namjoon, dikabarkan kecelakaan dan tak bisa diselamatkan.”

_Ya Tuhan… Cobaan macam apa lagi yang Kau berikan?_

Aku bersama timku segera menuju rumah duka untuk mengurus pemakaman kakak sepupuku ini. Setelah tamu silih berganti datang untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir, datanglah Kim Seokjin yang langsung menghampiriku dan menarikku ke titik buta dari CCTV.

“Kau sudah mendapatkan _chip_ dari Namjoon, ‘kan? Tolong segera dilaksanakan, Tae. Itu adalah permintaan terakhir Namjoon sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhir. Jika kau terlambat, Menteri Pertahanan akan mengambil alih seluruh pulau Shangri-La dan membuka gerbang Shangri-La ke dunia luar.”

“Bukannya kau ada di pihak mereka?”

“Tidak. Kau salah paham. Pasti kau berasumsi begini karena obrolanku dengan Namjoon beberapa tahun lalu, ‘kan?”

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Itu hanyalah skenario, Tae. Namjoon yang menyuruhku untuk berakting begitu. Tentunya untuk memancing para mata-mata dari Menteri Pertahanan dan mengorbankan citra atau reputasi diriku sendiri. Aku selama ini ada di pihak Namjoon. Aku sudah tahu semua rencananya, dan segala yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar sesuai dengan dugaan Namjoon sendiri. Bahkan saat Jimin dieksekusi, aku menemuinya secara pribadi dan ia menceritakan kembali kelanjutan rencananya sampai ke perihal kenapa dia akan kehilangan nyawa suatu hari nanti. Inilah yang terjadi di hari ini. Namjoon-lah yang memancing mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Kecelakaan ini disengaja, bertepatan pula dengan _Armored_ _prototype_ milik Menteri Pertahanan yang siap untuk digunakan dan mereka pasti akan segera beroperasi. Lalu perlu kau ketahui, sesungguhnya sedari awal _project prototype_ ini hanyalah perangkap, ini adalah pengorbanan Namjoon dan seluruh masyarakat Shangri-La untuk keamanan dan stabilitas dunia. Orang tuamu dan orang tua Namjoon pun berkorban demi ini. Namjoon sengaja menyuruhmu sebagai penghubung segalanya. Namjoon bilang _lebih baik pulau Shangri-La beserta isinya yang dikorbankan daripada seluruh dunia._ ”

Sungguh fakta yang menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa aku bertingkah bodoh dan langsung menilai seseorang tanpa landasan yang kuat? Aku mulai pusing mencerna segalanya dan aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Benar-benar sebuah dosa besar.

“Maafkan aku, berarti selama ini aku salah paham.”

Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk dan menepuk punggungku.

“Yang jelas, aku turut berduka cita sedalam-dalamnya atas segala hal yang terjadi pada keluarga Namjoon, keluargamu dan termasuk Namjoon sendiri.”

“Iya. Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih karena sudah memperjelas.”

Setelahnya Seokjin mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sesuai dengan apa yang Seokjin katakan, Menteri Pertahanan mulai melakukan invasi di seluruh wilayah Shangri-La. Segala aktivitas terkait penelitian ada di bawah kuasa mereka. Mereka bilang ini adalah masa transisi untuk mencari Presiden pengganti dari klan Kim. Aku sungguh tak peduli, semua anggota tim penelitianku pun masih terus mencoba untuk menghidupkan Jimin kembali.

ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

Aku masih melacak lokasi di mana seharusnya aku menempatkan _chip_ yang Namjoon- _hyung_ berikan padaku. Aku masih kesulitan membaca _blue print_ gedung penelitian. Pada _general system,_ ruangan yang aku cari tidak ada, namun pada data yang terdapat di _chip_ berbeda lagi rupanya. Akhirnya waktu terus saja berlalu bahkan aku tak sadar jikalau tepat di hari ini aku sudah bertambah usia, hingga sebuah _e-mail_ masuk dan cukup membuatku terkejut. Pengirimnya adalah Jimin.

> **_Kepada penciptaku_ ― _Taehyung, yang aku sayangi._**
> 
> _Apa kabar? Sudah makan belum?_
> 
> _Jangan lupa makan ya hehehe._
> 
> _Sekarang sudah tanggal 30 Desember 2131, benar?_
> 
> _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-36 tahun._
> 
> _Semoga kau segera menikah dan mempunyai anak ya hehehe, pasti anakmu akan mewarisi ketampanan serta kecerdasanmu. Aku yakin deh, 100% yakin._
> 
> _Bagaimana hari-harimu? Semua berjalan normal, ‘kan?_
> 
> _Oh iya, Yeontan juga apa kabar? Aku rindu dengan anak bulu itu. Pasti sudah bertambah besar ya ukurannya._
> 
> _Ngomong-ngomong saat ini kau sedang ada project apa? Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar ya. Kim Taehyung pasti bisa! Orang tampan gak ada lawan, yuk bisa yuk hehehe._
> 
> _Aku mau jujur deh. Boleh gak nih? Boleh lah ya, boleh ‘kan? Aku maksa deh ini gak mau tahu._
> 
> So _, aku merasa beruntung karena telah diciptakan oleh pencipta yang luar biasa. Mendapat perlakuan yang istimewa dan ada kalanya aku merasa seperti hidup selayaknya manusia sungguhan hehehe. Ya, gimana ya? Karena manusia tampan yang menciptakanku ini sepertinya benar-benar berdedikasi tinggi alias totalitas tanpa batas saat merancangku dari desain mentah sampai hasil_ output- _nya,_ ugh _sempurna._
> 
> _Yang perlu kau tahu, aku sangat suka saat memandang wajahku melalui cermin. Sangat suka dengan jari-jari tanganku, sangat suka dengan senyuman yang diciptakan untukku (dari wajah ini), sangat suka dengan ukuran tubuhku yang terlihat lebih kecil darimu sehingga aku merasa seperti dilindungi, padahal aku tak lebih dari sebuah alat percobaan, bagian dari kecerdasan buatan. Rasanya aku benar-benar seperti memiliki kakak sekaligus_ bodyguard _yang rupawan. Orang-orang yang melihatku saat bersamamu waktu itu mungkin syirik kali ya. Aku masih ingat ekspresi wajah mereka hehehe._
> 
> _Taehyung, tahukah kau, pernah saat kau pergi bekerja dan aku hanya ditinggal bersama Yeontan di rumah, aku berpikir, “mengapa aku tidak tercipta sebagai manusia biasa, ya? Seandainya saja aku adalah manusia, pasti aku bisa berada di sisimu lebih lama, ya paling tidak aku bisa merasakan kematian yang seperti manusia umumnya rasakan juga, begitu.”_
> 
> Hmm _… Meskipun demikian, meskipun keberadaanku tidak lama di bumi tepatnya di pulau Shangri-La, aku tetap merasa bersyukur. Aku bersyukur karena kaulah yang menciptakanku._
> 
> _Terima kasih karena telah menciptakanku dan berusaha memperjuangkanku sampai akhir._
> 
> _Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku banyak hal._
> 
> _Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku banyak kenangan._
> 
> _Terima kasih karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk bisa menginjakkan kaki di pulau yang kau tinggali._
> 
> _Terima kasih karena telah membiarkan aku mengenalmu dan terima kasih karena selalu berbuat baik kepadaku._
> 
> _Sampaikan salamku pada tim-7 ya. Aku merindukan mereka, sangat. Sama seperti aku merindukanmu._
> 
> _Oh, satu hal yang belum sempat terucap olehku, karena aku takut jika aku akan mengalami_ error _dan berakhir rusak parah meski pada akhirnya berujung musnah juga, yaitu…_
> 
> _Aku juga mencintaimu, Taehyung._ _  
> __Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi aku mendengarmu menggumamkan itu saat kau sedang memprogram ulang diriku._
> 
> _Terima kasih dan maaf karena telah merepotkanmu._ _  
> __Semoga kau bahagia selalu._
> 
> _-Prototype cantikmu, Jimin._ _  
>   
> _

Sungguh aku tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata setelah membaca _e-mail_ yang Jimin kirimkan. Aku lemas, selemas-lemasnya. Kakiku tak bisa digunakan lagi untuk bertumpu. Rasanya aku ingin menangis meraung-raung, tapi sayangnya aku berada di waktu dan tempat yang tak tepat.

_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bahagia Ji, kalau bahagia itu hanya terjadi saat aku bersama denganmu? Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku merasakan segala keanehan yang belum pernah kurasakan. Keanehan yang orang kebanyakan menyebutnya dengan cinta. Kaulah cintaku, satu-satunya. Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi di alam lain, di dunia yang lain dan semoga kita bisa terus bersama, selalu, selamanya._

Setelah meratapi kesedihanku, aku akhirnya berlari menuju ruangan rahasia dari gedung penelitian. Ruangan yang benar-benar tak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Hanya keluarga besarku sajalah yang mengetahuinya, bahkan aku baru saja mengetahui lokasinya kemarin malam usai membaca ulang segala petunjuk yang ada.

Anehnya sidik jariku sudah terdaftar di pintu masuk ini sehingga pintunya langsung terbuka begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya otomatis tertutup kembali.

Ruangan tersebut ukurannya sangat besar, luas. Terlalu banyak komputer dan benda-benda yang tak asing lagi―selalu digunakan oleh para peneliti pada umumnya. Namun tugasku kali ini adalah mencari sebuah slot khusus untuk memasukkan _chip_ yang Namjoon- _hyung_ berikan. Aku baru bisa benar-benar mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jikalau berhasil menemukannya.

Sial, ternyata tak semudah itu. Aku sudah hampir panik. Tapi Tuhan Maha pemberi petunjuk, akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang kucari-cari.  
  
Kumasukkan saja _chip_ tersebut ke dalam slotnya dan tak lama kemudian seluruh monitor yang ada di ruangan ini bereaksi. _File loading_ , _scanning_ dan akhirnya terkendali secara otomatis. Aku yakin di atas sana nanti banyak manusia yang berhamburan ke luar jalan karena panik dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Aku pun mencoba untuk mengakses CCTV di sekitar gedung penelitian dan dugaanku benar. Entah bagaimana ceritanya orang tuaku atau keluarga besarku memikirkan cara penyelamatan umat manusia di luar pulau Shangri-La dengan metode semacam ini. Sungguh ini seperti simulasi kiamat. Kiamat buatan yang hanya akan dirasakan oleh masyarakat di pulau Shangri-La sendiri. Perlahan arus listrik meningkat dayanya, membuat seluruh komputer server milik kementrian meledak dan terjadilah kebakaran pada ruangannya. Para android pun mulai melakukan _self destruction_ dengan beragam cara yang tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya; ada yang berjalan limbung menabrak tembok berkali-kali, ada yang terjatuh dari lantai gedung tertinggi, ada yang ikut terbakar bersama komputer server yang meledak, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan para _Armored prototype_ sudah bertingkah semaunya sendiri dan berbalik menyerang orang-orang yang mengendalikannya.

Aku terus saja memperhatikan segala proses yang terjadi di komputer, kali ini penyimpanan _cloud_ pun mulai dihapus secara permanen. Terlihat betapa paniknya para IT administrator, mereka tampak bingung dengan segala yang terjadi. Ada yang mulai membanting _keyboard_ , melemparkan _speaker_ , menendang kursi; semuanya tampak frustasi karena situasi benar-benar di luar kendali. Tak terkecuali teman-teman tim penelitiku yang juga mulai putus asa; kulihat Jeongguk menarik Hoseok ke luar gedung, Jaehyun bersama Seokmin dan Jingoo pun berlarian sambil membawa Jimin dalam gendongan. Dari gerakan mulut mereka pun terlihat seperti menanyakan keberadaanku.

_Maafkan aku teman-teman. Inilah yang terbaik untuk kita semua._

Kemudian aku mulai bergidik ngeri. Dari hasil rekaman CCTV aku juga dapat melihat gelombang pasang air laut yang sangat tinggi dan mulai menghantam daratan. Semua yang berada di sekitar pantai terhempas begitu saja. Sebentar lagi pulau ini akan hancur. Sebentar lagi kehidupan di pulau ini akan sepenuhnya binasa. Sebentar lagi para manusia yang haus kekuasaan akan menemui ajalnya dan sebentar lagi manusia tak berdosa lainnya akan menuju ke surga.

_Teruntuk Jimin yang telah pergi meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu, selamat jalan atau lebih tepatnya selamat tinggal wahai cinta pertamaku. Maafkan aku yang tak mampu menjagamu sampai akhir hayatku. Tapi segera, segera aku akan menyusul ke tempatmu berada. Tunggu aku di surga, Shangri-La yang sebenarnya. Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan reinkarnasi bersama, karena sungguh surga dunia ini tak berarti apa-apa tanpamu di dalamnya._

  
  


ㆍ

ㆍ섕그릴라ㆍ

ㆍ

Mencintai teknologi tentu seperti berada di antara hidup dan mati. Teknologi yang dianggap sangat membantu hidupmu justru terkadang membahayakanmu bahkan membunuhmu. Tak ayal jikalau teknologi bisa menjadi musuh terbesarmu. Teknologi pun terkadang menjadi sesuatu yang memuakkan karena kau terus-menerus merasa dipermainkan. 

Mungkin kita semua adalah korban. Korban dari ketamakan, keegoisan dan justru membawa kita semua dalam kehancuran. Seharusnya kita hidup dengan penuh rasa syukur, hidup dengan perasaan selalu merasa cukup dan tak pernah berlebihan. Tapi, mempertahankan rasa cinta apakah sesuatu hal yang berlebihan?

  
  


ㆍㆍ섕그릴라, **_끝_ **ㆍㆍ

**Author's Note:**

> Shangri-La = Surga = Paradise = Heaven = Nirvana = Utopia = Elysian
> 
> Mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dan terima kasih sudah membaca ceritanya sampai akhir ♡


End file.
